Te partager
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Une rencontre peu parfois réserver bien des surprises et nous demander quelques concessions en retour. Dracule Mihawk est du genre à tout faire à sa façon et à être son propre chef. Autoritaire et égocentrique, il prend ce qu'il souhaite sans se soucier des autres et cela vaut autant pour ses amis que ses conquêtes. Bienvenu dans sa vie!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours à toutes et à tous,**

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas et qui me tombent dessus par hasard, je me présente, je m'appelle Sam-Elias et généralement -très souvent- (pratiquement toujours) j'écris sur des pairing très peu connus.  
Et aujourd'hui, j'arrive avec cette nouvelle fiction pour respecter ma promesse. J'avais promis à **_Peacecraft31_** pour son anniversaire qui remonte maintenant, que je publierais cette fiction dans l'année mais, j'ai toujours repoussé le moment pour la simple est bonne raison que je n'ai pas confiance en moi et que les critiques me font toujours peur! -A tout le monde non!- mais à force d'encouragement et de ténacité, elle a réussie à me convaincre. _Donc cette fiction lui sera dédier mais vous avez le droit de la lire évidemment! _

Elle est un peu spécial parce qu'elle traite d'un ménage à trois et je vous le dit tout de suite, c'est assez hot. D'ailleurs en faisant lire le premier chapitre à Peace' elle m'avait fait remarquer que cela ressemblait beaucoup à un manga qu'elle avait lu et de ce fait, j'ai à mon tour lu ce manga en question qui est " _Chocolat, Strawberry, Vanilla_ " et donc, après ça, j'ai décidé de m'inspirer de celui-ci et de suivre sa ligne jusqu'à un certain point. Donc si vous avez lu ce manga, forcément le second chapitre vous semblera familier! Et si vous ne le connaissez pas, je vous invite à le lire.  
Cette fiction est toujours en cours d'écriture, je tiens à le préciser et je ne sais toujours pas comment elle va se terminer même si j'ai quelques pistes.

Aussi j'essaie de respecter a mieux les caractères de chacun mais comme c'est difficile, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les petits écarts. Et je ne vous cache pas que le stress me gagne en cette fin d'année! Surement parce que je tiens beaucoup à cette fiction.  
Ensuite, quoi d'autre, j'espère que ce genre-là vous plaira et aussi, cette fiction contient des points de vues différents. Personnellement, je crois qu'on différencie assez bien les personnalités de chacun pour ne pas les confondre mais si jamais vous avez dû mal, n'hésitez pas et j'écrirais au début de chaque scène à qui appartient le point de vue.

Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire à présent donc, je vais en finir maintenant et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture après le petit topo habituel. _**Et Peacecraft31, j'espère que tu apprécieras de voir cette fiction enfin postée! ça aura été long mais j'y suis arrivée! ;)**_

 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing:** Je vous laisse la surprise pour ce 1er chapitre.  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

 **_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.** M'a-t-il dit.

 **_ Hn.**

Là, au beau milieu de mon salon, je ne peux rien répondre d'autre.  
On se connait depuis pas mal d'année, depuis qu'on est petit –moi en tout cas- et il a pris cette fâcheuse habitude de partager ce qu'il aimait avec moi.  
Au départ, je refusais mais quand je voyais son visage triste, j'ai arrêté et seulement accepté.  
Depuis, c'est comme ça. Et même s'il est plus âgé que moi, on ne sait jamais quitté. On est des sortes de meilleurs amis. Non, on est des amis d'enfances.

 **_ J'aimerais que vous vous rencontriez. Tu crois que c'est possible !?** Me demande-t-il à présent.

 **_ Si tu veux. Tu le feras quoiqu'il se passe de toute façon.**

Une main passe dans ses cheveux de jais et laissant un petit rictus se planter sur ses lèvres, il acquiesce mes mots. Peu importe ce qu'il dit au final, il fait toujours selon ses envies.  
Peu importe ma réponse, il me l'aurait présenté –évidemment-. Toutes choses ou personnes qu'il apprécie, il m'en donne la moitié.  
Même si partager des personnes n'est pas très bien vu. D'ailleurs chacune de ses petites-amies a refusées ou alors, si elles acceptent –ce n'est que pour un temps- ensuite, elles ne font que me demander de partir.

 **_ Il s'appelle Roronoa Zoro. Je les rencontrais quand je suis sorti du restaurant et on a bien accroché. Apparemment, il serait amoureux de moi depuis qu'il m'aurait vu à l'un de mes cours.**

 **_ Un homme. Tu ne m'en avais jamais présenté avant.** Voilà que je m'étonne de cette chose qui pourrait être banal pour tout le monde.

 **_ Ouais mais tu devrais le voir… .**

Il reste mystérieux sur le sujet, comme si je pouvais bien m'y intéresser puis, je reprends l'écoute de ce film dans le lecteur.  
Moi, je ne suis encore qu'un élève mais à cause de cet ami, j'ai une vie sexuelle plus qu'épanouie. Une chose que je n'ai pas forcément demandée mais qui ne me dérange pas non plus.  
Je suis déjà sorti de mon propre-chef avec des filles et pour le peu que j'ai eu au final, elles sont toutes tombées en amour pour Mihawk.  
Faut dire, moi je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Je ne suis encore qu'un étudiant et il est professeur de kendo en plus d'être un riche héritier. Je ne fais que passer mes journées le nez dans les bouquins tandis que lui, malgré son côté sombre, essaie de prendre du bon temps avec ceux qu'ils rencontrent.  
Tous nos opposent mais je n'ai jamais eu la force de lui dire parce qu'un jour, il m'a avoué qu'il ne partagerait les choses qu'il aime qu'avec moi. …Et j'me suis trouvé chanceux.

 **_ Il a 20 ans et on a déjà fait des trucs ensembles. J'voulais un peu attendre avant de te le présenter mais je crois que ça pourrait le faire.**

 **_ Déjà qu'avec une femme c'est difficile de la convaincre alors avec un homme. Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités, ça n'a jamais fonctionné.** Voilà ce que je peux seulement dire de toute son histoire.

 **_ Peut-être, on verra bien. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, regarde qui m'appelle !**

Affiché sur l'écran de son téléphone, le nom de son nouveau petit-ami.  
J'apprécie assez les kanji affichés mais rien de plus. En vrai, je ne pense jamais grand-chose quand il ne s'agit pas d'une chose à laquelle je m'intéresse.  
Il s'agite, se lève comme toujours pour discuter et je peux voir son sourire en coin. Il a l'être de s'être déjà attaché à ce « Zoro ».

 **_ Que je me rappelle, tu es libre demain soir non !?** Me demande-t-il en me scrutant de ses yeux ambrés et en raccrochant son cellulaire.

 **_ Pourquoi cette question !?**

 **_ Dans ce cas, tu viendras avec moi.**

Il a hâte, je le vois bien mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi.  
Ensuite, il attrape l'un de ses carnets et s'il y pose quelques mots, je ne fais rien pour reprendre la conversation.  
Le reste de la soirée se passe sans encombre, lui et moi ont s'occupent grâce à nos passe-temps respectifs et une fois l'heure venue, il rejoint son appartement.  
En plus d'être ami d'enfance, on est voisin et je ne sais pour quelle étrange raison, il est plus souvent ici que chez lui.

* * *

Là, devant cet appartement que je ne connais pas, j'attends qu'on nous ouvre.  
J'ai suivi Mihawk dans sa petite balade nocturne et bien que j'ai une idée d'où il m'a amené, j'espère me tromper ou alors qu'il a prévenu la personne derrière cette porte.  
Dans un mince grincement, l'entrebâillement se fait et je tombe sur un homme que jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer.  
Il est grand mais sans me dépasser, bien sculpté, un corps puissant –bien plus que le mien, mince-, des yeux verts –de la même couleur que ses cheveux étrangement- et …ouais, une allure de "mauvais garçon" alors, je ne comprends pas. Connaissant Mihawk, je n'aurais jamais décrit ce genre de personne pour lui.

 **_ Mihawk-san… …Qui est-ce !?**

 **_ Eh bien, laisse-nous entrer et ensuite je te réponds.** Sourit presque ce Noiraud en s'invitant de lui-même dans cette entrée.

Ce vert se décale pour nous laisser entrer, la porte se ferme et avançant jusqu'au salon, je trouve la pièce bien rangé et l'odeur du savon trop forte.  
Apparemment, cet homme-là sort du bain et attendait avec impatience son soi-disant petit-ami parfait. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai hâte de voir sa réaction après que Mihawk lui aura parlé.

 **_ Alors, pourquoi tu l'as ramené avec toi !?** Redemande ce Vert avide de savoir.

 **_ Il s'appelle Trafalgar Law et j'ai pensé qu'on aurait pu le faire à trois.**

Dracule ne passe pas par la métaphore ou la manière douce, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre et si cet autre fronce les sourcils, il essaie de décoder cette phrase.  
Effectivement, moi-même je n'aurais pas très bien saisi si je ne connaissais pas le personnage.

 **_ Comment ça !?**

 **_ Ce que je veux dire c'est, faisons l'amour ensemble.**

Un moment de silence s'installe puis un poing atterri contre le mur. De ce que je vois, cette idée lui plait moyennement et je peux facilement comprendre pourquoi.  
Continuant de regarder cette scène divertissante, Dracule se rapproche tranquillement de ce Vert et semblant de rien, il trace un sourire sur son visage. …Il est vraiment étrange.

 **_ Pourquoi je ferais ce genre de chose avec lui !** Gronde ce Cactus.

 **_ Parce que je l'ai décidé et qu'on a ce genre de relation.** Avoue Mihawk en scrutant sans ciller son, encore, petit-ami qui ne fait que me dévisager avec haine.

 **_ Alors vous n'avez qu'à le faire, ça ne me concerne pas.**

 **_ Tu dis ça alors que tu as pris le temps de prendre un bain.** Soupir Dracule de cette voix moqueuse qu'il sait si bien prendre.

 **_ Rentre chez toi !** Grogne le Roronoa en serrant les poings sans pour autant regarder notre ainé.

 **_ Quoi, tu n'as pas envie de le faire !? Ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver et puis tu m'aimes, non !?** Chantonne presque cet abruti qui risque de se faire frapper j'en suis persuadé.

 **_ Parce que je t'aime je devrais faire tout ce que tu me demandes !? Arrête de te foutre de moi.**

 **_ Pourtant tu avais l'air désespéré en me l'avouant.**

 **_ Il n'y a que toi pour croire ça.** Soupir de plus bel ce Vert en laissant tout même cet ébène approcher. **Et toi, tu n'as rien à dire !? Ça te va ce genre de chose !?**

Le simple spectateur que je suis devient alors leur centre d'intérêt et personnellement, ça a toujours fonctionné ainsi donc non, ça ne me dérange pas.  
Je le fixe un instant alors que Dracule continue de lui tenir le t-shirt et sans ouvrir la bouche, on répond pour moi.

 **_ Law est de mon côté ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, comme je suis toujours de son côté.**

Dracule est bien cruel de dire ce genre de chose à une personne qui lui a avoué son amour.  
Épiant la réaction de cet autre, il a l'air d'être contraint ou quelque chose du genre et je suis sûr que cela réjouit énormément Mihawk.  
Un instant de silence se fait, probablement qu'il réfléchit à la réponse à donner et me re-concentrant sur la décoration intérieure, des voix reviennent.

 **_ …Et si je refuse ?** Demande-t-il presque désespéré.

 **_ Tu ne me reverras plus. Faut que tu aimes Law aussi bien que moi sinon ça ne fonctionnera jamais.**

Après ça, plus rien n'est dit et Mihawk fait semblant de partir. Pourquoi semblant !? Parce que je le vois bien sourire sournoisement.  
Il y a de la perversité dans sa voix, je l'entends bien et personne ne lui dit jamais rien à propos de ça. Personne ne lui dit à quel point il peut être connard et vil avec autrui.  
Rejoignant l'entrée, moi je ne fais que le suivre parce que s'il part moi aussi et malgré-moi j'entends un truc dans mon dos.

 **_ …Attend… .**

On le regarde tous les deux. Il a la tête baissée –en pleine réflexion- mais serrant les poings, je crois qu'il est incapable de renoncer à Dracule à cet instant.  
D'ailleurs, je vois bien ce Noiraud sourire comme s'il avait déjà gagné et avancer d'un pas assuré vers son cadet. Il est triomphant, je peux sans problème voir cette aura autour de lui et levant sa main, il attrape le visage de son nouveau petit-ami et fait doucement aller son pouce sur cette mâchoire.

 **_ Ne fait pas non plus cette tête, personne n'est mort. Je veux seulement ton bien et on va commencer maintenant puisque ça ne te dérange plus… .**

Il embrasse Zoro, d'ailleurs ça m'fait penser que je ne connais rien de lui si ce n'est son nom et son prénom. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de chose m'intéressait… ou peut-être que si parce qu'ainsi je pourrais me faire une idée de sa personnalité.  
Personnalité qui a l'air très docile au contact de Dracule.  
Enfin peu importe, Mihawk passe l'une de ses mains sous le chandail de son amant et s'il le dirige vers la chambre, il me demande de les suivre. Je vois bien la réticence du Vert mais j'obéis et découvre cette pièce pour la première fois.  
Dracule déboutonne le jeans du Roronoa, le fait descendre malignement et le pousse sur le lit pour retirer entièrement son pantalon.

Moi je ne fais qu'observer alors que les deux se chauffent et si Dracule malaxe le fessier de ce Kiwi, des gémissements se font entendre. Ce Noiraud n'a pas tort, Zoro à une assez belle tête quand il se retrouve en pleine action.  
Le quart d'heure passe, Dracule fini par prendre soin du postérieur de son cadet et le préparant soigneusement, des tas de soupirs retenus envahissent mes oreilles.  
Je mentirais si je disais que tout cela ne me donne pas un peu envie mais, je ne sais pas si je dois intervenir ou non. Généralement, c'est cet Ébène qui me donne le signal parce que…, c'est mieux ainsi.  
Je les épie assis sur ce lit, ne touche ni à l'un ni à l'autre et en croisant les ambres de mon ami, je sais qu'il veut continuer et « jouer ».

 **_ Viens Law, enlève ton pantalon et montre-lui avec quoi jouer**. Soupir presque notre ainé d'un timbre suave.

 **_ Mihawk…, je ne veux plus. Je préfère pas faire ça.** Annonce alors Zoro en accrochant ses draps.

 **_ T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer et Law sera gentil avec toi. Allez, fait comme tu le fais avec moi. Prend-le dans ta bouche.**

Cet abruti de Dracule pousse la tête de ce vert sur mon entrejambe et si je vois de la résistance, moi je ne veux pas le faire avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas.  
J'pourrais être mordu et puis c'est beaucoup moins drôle.  
Il continue de presser cette tête sur mon boxer et gêné par ça, je lève les yeux vers Drac'. …On devrait surement arrêter-là.

 **_ Zoro, tu peux le faire… Ouvre la bouche.**

 **_ Arrête Dracule-ya~, c'est bon s'il ne veut pas.** Lui dis-je alors qu'il continue de tenir cette tête contre mon membre. **Ce n'est pas grave.**

 **_ …Bon garçon. Continue comme ça.**

Il le traite comme un gamin et je ne sais pas s'il est frustré par ce que j'ai dit ou simplement un peu plus en colère contre moi mais il obéit à Mihawk et me lèche au travers de mon vêtement.  
Je ne sais pas quoi en penser mais une chose est sûr, il doit vraiment tenir à ce Noiraud pour répondre à ses attentes et me faire ce qu'il est occupé de faire.  
Il attrape ma verge, la lèche sur toute la longueur et fini par me prendre en bouche. Je ne sais pas s'il a beaucoup d'expérience ou non mais il est doué.  
Je soupir sous son traitement, passe l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux et au même moment, Dracule le pénètre doucereusement ce qui fait gémir Zoro.  
Je tressaute de ce souffle sur mon sexe, continue de fixer ces réactions intéressantes et alors qu'il me lèche de nouveau, cet Ébène reprend la parole.

 **_ Finalement tu aimes ça pas vrai. …Regarde comme tu bouges.** Grogne Mihawk en s'enfonçant profondément.

 **_ Non.**

Je peux bien comprendre cette réponse, il n'empêche qu'il continue de me faire du bien et d'accueillir son amant à l'intérieur de lui en toute conscience.  
Notre activité continue, le plaisir grimpe de plus en plus et finalement, Mihawk se retire et bouge Zoro pour le mettre sur le dos et… me le présenter.

 **_ A toi Law… fais-toi plaisir.**

Je fronce légèrement les sourcils parce que je n'aime pas vraiment ça façon de parler et parce que je vois bien le dégout de l'autre.  
J'ai une conscience et j'vois bien que ma présence n'est pas désirée. Il doit même très certainement me haïr mais vu que tout se passe toujours ainsi, j'en ai pris l'habitude.

 **_ J'crois pas que j'devrais. On s'arrête-là non.** C'est ce que je dis à Mihawk mais il n'a pas l'air du même avis.

 **_ Vas-y ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon.**

Je marmonne un « désolé » avant d'entrer et le pénétrant doucement, il se crispe et me resserre inconsciemment.  
Donnant un premier à-coup, Zoro gémit malgré-lui tandis que moi je soupir d'aise. Il est bien accueillant et tellement chaud. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il essaie de me repousser.  
Delà, Dracule attrape les bras de son petit-ami et embrasse celui-ci à pleine bouche. Instinctivement l'autre arrête ses attaques contre ma personne et les fixant tous les deux, des soupirs augmentent encore et encore.  
J'ai une vue imprenable sur son corps maintenant totalement nu et si moi je reste en t-shirt –je suis bien le seul-.  
Les deux s'embrassent à ne plus en pouvoir, ce Vert continue de dire qu'il ne veut pas, que je dois arrêter mais vu ses soupirs, je suis sûr qu'il doit bien aimer. Quoiqu'il en soit, Dracule le rassure –enfin, s'amuse plutôt- et demande à notre nouveau soumis de lui faire une fellation.

Ce Roronoa s'occupe de nous deux et je dois dire qu'il fait des expressions vraiment bonnes.  
Il est sexy ainsi, genre à bout de souffle il est vraiment rempli de sensualité et c'est surement ce que ce Mihawk aime.  
Allant plus rapidement au fur et à mesure de mes aller-et-venu, je ne compte plus tenir très longtemps et je peux voir dans les mots de mon ami que lui aussi ne va plus se retenir.  
J'accélère la cadence, le fait soupirer un peu plus fort alors que Mihawk fini par jouir et par salir le visage de ce Citron.  
Voyant cela, je me libère à mon tour et inondant le condom enfilé à cause des parois serrées de mon amant du soir, je gémis sans vraiment me retenir.  
J'entends alors un « je t'aime Zoro » venant de Dracule –maigre compensation d'après moi après ce qu'il a été presque obligé de faire- et au même moment, je me retire et laisse au Roronoa ses mouvements.  
Dans les secondes qui suivent, il ne me touche plus, essaie de récupérer une respiration convenable et légèrement dorloté par Mihawk, je crois qu'il pourrait s'endormir. C'est surement ce qui va arriver d'ailleurs. S'occuper de deux personnes c'est éprouvant.

 **OoO**

Près d'une heure est passé depuis notre petit tête-à-tête au lit et si je suis seul c'est parce que Mihawk est à l'extérieur, occupé avec un appel qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser.  
Dans le salon, je regarde la télévision même si le programme n'est pas très attrayant, je fais comme si jusqu'à ce que Dracule revienne. J'avais bien pensé à rentrer pour les laisser seul et parler tranquillement mais cet abruti de Noiraud n'a pas voulu.  
J'entends alors des pas derrière-moi et si je pense voir mon ami, il n'en n'est rien. C'est simplement ce Vert de nouveau vêtu et me regardant avec étonnement –étonnement et agressivité surement-.  
On se jauge durant une longue minute, je ne sais pas très bien quoi dire puis des mots sortent de sa bouche.

 **_ Où est Mihawk ?**

 **_ A l'extérieur, il a reçu un appel.**

Le calme revient juste après ma petite précision et même si j'aimerais poser une question ou deux à son encontre, je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux pour ça.  
Pis comme ça me tracasse, je crois bien que j'y suis obligé. C'est assez intéressant de connaitre les réactions du corps humain et d'analyser tout ce qu'il est capable de faire simplement à cause de notre cerveau rempli d'hormone du bonheur.

 **_ Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi ?** Voilà ma première question.

 **_ Comment ça pourrait l'être, ça s'est produit simplement parce que je suis avec Mihawk. Rien de plus.**

 **_ Pourtant, je sais que je suis bon pour ce genre de chose, tu ne te voilerais pas la face par hasard ?**

 **_ Tu veux que j'te frappe ?** C'est qu'il me crache à la figure et s'il fait réellement peur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de continuer.

 **_ Ça ne serait pas la première fois qu'on me le fait. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu aimes chez Dracule-ya~.**

 **_ Ça ne te regarde en rien.**

 **_ Tu ne le pensais pas comme ça, avoue. Il est vraiment pervers et lubrique mais ne lui dit pas que tu es lésé, ça le blesserait. Il ne montre jamais ce qu'il ressent réellement et il est parfois très sombre mais il tient à toi.**

Je ne sais pas si je lui dis ça pour le rassurer ou pour avoir mes réponses. Il s'assoit dans ce fauteuil libre, continue de me tuer du regard et fronçant les sourcils, un soupir se montre.  
Je crois que j'ai rarement été aussi haï en quelques minutes. …C'est un nouveau record pour moi.

 **_ Est-ce que tu aimes Mihawk ?**

 **_ Oui mais pas comme tu pourrais l'imaginer. On est ami d'enfance et tu devrais plutôt t'estimer heureux. Dracule-ya~ ne me montre toujours que ses choses importantes et tu en fais partie.**

 **_ J'en ai marre de ces conneries.**

Il ne me croit pas c'est certain et alors qu'il allait disparaitre je ne sais où, ce Noiraud revient semblant de rien et le sourire aux lèvres.  
Rangeant son cellulaire dans sa poche, il vient chiffonner les mèches vertes de l'autre qui se retire de cette main gênante et souriant un peu plus, Dracule parle de nouveau.

 **_ Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien maintenant !**

 **_ Absolument pas.** Grogne Zoro avec une tête des plus meurtrières. Sans rire, j'en reviens pas de voir à quel point il peut-être horrible alors qu'il était soumis il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Bipolarité !? J'aimerais tellement mais faut que je rêve trop non plus. …Simplement lunatique alors… dommage.

 **_ Ah ne t'inquiète pas, ça va.** Dis-je à mon ainé qui fixe le dos de ce Citron en cuisine. **Qu'est-ce qu'on te voulait alors !?**

 **_ Mh, c'était l'un de mes élèves, j'lui ai dit de rentrer chez lui.**

 **_ Si tu déteste autant, ne donne plus ton numéro à ceux qui suivent tes cours.**

Il me pousse la tête à ma remarque et s'il continue de blablater, mentalement j'me dis que j'aimerais assez garder ce Vert. Pas parce que je l'aime bien, loin de là mais pour étudier.  
Je suis étudiant en médecine et ce que j'aime le plus, ce sont les expériences et les cobayes humains.  
Pis bon, si ça peut faire plaisir à Mihawk c'est un plus.

… **.**

* * *

 **Fini!**

Voilà le 1er chapitre terminé et j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, surtout après le petit speech du début! Oui, il y a un lemon au premier chapitre, c'est totalement voulu, c'est pour donner l'ambiance de la fiction et oui, ça va continuer ainsi. Mais attention, il n'y aura pas que ça non plus. ça serait trop simple.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends de savoir si j'ai bien fait ou non de commencer à publier cette fiction et si vous voulez la suite de leur aventure!

 _Bisous, à la prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à vous!**

La semaine dernière a été ardu et de ce fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster le second chapitre mais voilà que ça sera chose faite! C'était pas évident de poster cette fiction mais on m'a dit de moins stressée et c'est ce que je compte faire.  
Maintenant au lieu de vous monopoliser ici comme la dernière fois, je préfère vous laisser lire!

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama.  
 **Pairing** : Mihawk x Zoro x Law.  
 **Rating** : M -cela le sera très souvent-.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Mes cheveux maintenant secs et un livre à la main, j'apprends.  
Non loin de moi, Mihawk commente le programme de cette télévision qu'il vient d'allumer et restant avec une serviette sur ses épaules, il me dit que j'aurais besoin de racheter du savon.  
Soupirant de cela, je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il n'est pas plus chez lui ! Là-bas, il a certainement tout ce dont il a besoin alors quoi !? Il n'aime pas ce sentir seul !? Il est chiant.  
Parfois j'aimerais être seul chez moi mais quand je lui en fais la remarque, il me fixe de façon si malsaine que je laisse tomber et ravale mes mots.  
Quoiqu'il en soit et tournant ma page, du bruit se montre à ma porte. Là, je ne comprends pas, je n'attends aucune visite et Dracule s'en va ouvrir –comme si c'était chez lui- mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas, j'en ai l'habitude et une voix résonne.  
J'crois la reconnaitre, j'suis pas vraiment sûr puis quand les pas se font plus proches, je tourne la tête pour être confronté à ce Vert. Que fait-il chez moi !?

Ce Noiraud nous demande de nous saluer, ce que je fais –lui par contre, à contrecœur- et l'installant dans le fauteuil, il s'en va lui trouver une boisson.  
D'après ce que je peux voir et entendre, ça serait cet abruti de Dracule qui l'aurait invité. Le silence se fait jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne et s'il titille déjà ce Roronoa sur bien des sujets, moi je continue tranquillement de lire mon livre.  
Une discussion se crée entre les deux, je n'en connais pas le sujet mais ça à l'air de leur plaire alors je n'arrête pas mon activité et reste en retrait.  
Enfin ça, c'est avant que cet ébène n'emmerde mes cheveux indisciplinés et s'assoit à mes côtés pour prendre mon bouquin des mains. S'il l'abîme, j'le tue. C'est ce que j'ai de plus précieux ici et s'il le sait, il n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, ce que je tolère mal.

 **_ Vous n'avez rien à vous dire !? Allez Law, fait un effort.** Soupir Dracule en laissant un rictus mordre ses lèvres.

 **_ Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait invité alors je ne vois pas pourquoi j'engagerais la conversation. Débrouille-toi sans moi.**

 **_ Un effort, j'ai dit.**

Il pense faire peur. Il a surement raison mais ce n'est pas en m'intimidant que je changerais d'avis.  
Et il a beau me presser l'épaule de sa main, je vais continuer de soutenir son regard ...ou pas. Je le déteste quand il fait ça, je n'aime pas être poussé ou juste forcé à faire des choses.  
Il le sait et pourtant il continue. Il aime dominer les situations, les gens, les choses et son entourage. C'est un dominateur qui refuse de voir une personne ou une condition lui échapper. C'est peut-être un peu de ma faute parce qu'étant enfant, je lui obéissais au doigt et à l'œil mais bon, cela n'excuse pas tout et ce n'est pas parce que je souhaite le voir heureux, que je dois faire le moindre de ses caprices.

 **_ Mihawk j'aimerais savoir…, pourquoi est-ce que je suis chez Law !?** Demande alors ce Vert semblant de rien.

 **_ Parce que je passe le plus clair de mon temps ici et j'voulais te montrer l'endroit où je vivais. T'inquiète pas, la prochaine j'te montrerais mon appartement, il est juste à côté !** Se vante ce Noiraud qui mériterait d'être frappé.

 **_ Vous ne vivez donc pas ensemble !?**

 **_ Non mais c'est plus pratique d'être ici.** Siffle Mihawk de cet air suffisant que je lui connais.

 **_ Il squatte ici quand il n'a rien à faire et j'espère que tu ne prendras pas sa mauvaise habitude.**

 **_ Aucun souci à avoir, je n-**

 **_ Ça pourrait être une bonne idée Zoro, à partir de maintenant tu peux venir ici quand tu veux, tient voilà une clef !**

 **_ Oi Dracule-ya~ tu pourrais me demander avant tu crois pas !** Je ne plaisante plus et je suis persuadé qu'il le sait puisqu'à présent me voilà debout.

 **_ Tu es de toute façon d'accord. Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérangerais !?** Est-il vraiment sérieux !? Est-ce que je donne la clef de son appartement à tout le monde !? Je ne crois pas alors qu'il arrête de prendre toutes les décisions.

 **_ Ce n'est pas la peine de vous disputer pour ça, je ne l'accepte pas de toute façon.** Soupir l'air de rien Zoro en nous regardant tous les deux et en redonnant la clef.

 **_ Pas la peine, s'il veut que tu l'aie prend-là.** Que je grogne bon gré mal gré parce que je connais la suite des événements, notamment les prochaines décisions de Mihawk. **Il te la donnera quoique je dise maintenant.**

Je plaque ce foutu objet sur le torse de cet abruti Vert et attrapant mon livre, je rejoins ma chambre sans un autre mot.  
Je le déteste vraiment quand il fait ça. Il me met au pied du mur et je dois gentiment accepter ses décisions, peu importe lesquelles. Il faut toujours suivre son rythme, peu importe que l'on soit d'accord ou non et ce crétin de Roronoa va accepter puisqu'il ne peut rien lui refuser.  
Moi aussi !? Non, non parce que je trouve que donner ses clefs à un gars qu'on ne connait que depuis trois semaines n'est pas très recommandées.  
Et puis, nous sommes chez moi, ce petit espace m'appartient, j'ai donc le droit d'en faire ce que je veux.  
M'asseyant sur mon lit, j'attrape mon ordinateur et clic une fois ou deux pour me rendre sur un article que je devais lire depuis hier. Ça ne sert plus à rien de m'énerver de toute façon, j'aurais dû faire ça avant…, bien avant que j'accepte tous les moindres désirs ou lubies de Mihawk.

 **_ Law, tu fais la gueule !?** Marmonne Dracule en laissant dépasser sa tête de la porte.

 **_ Va t'amuser ailleurs s'il te plait.**

 **_ J'aurais dû te demander je sais mais peu importe comme on le voit, il faut que tu laisses Zoro entrer dans ta vie et puis je suis toujours ici, c'est mieux pour tout le monde. Tu me laisses entrer maintenant !?** Voilà son explication. Parce que Monsieur passe 20h sur 24 ici, il se permet de faire comme chez lui.

 **_ J'vois pas pourquoi j'ferais ça.** Je grogne et lui se permet d'ouvrir en grand ma porte.

 **_ On va bien s'amuser et Zoro prendra bien soin de toi.**

 **_ Parce que ça devrait me réjouir !? Sérieusement, laissez-moi et allez faire vos affaires.**

 **_ Rah, t'es chiant. Si tu changes d'avis, on sera au salon !**

Il me laisse enfin tranquille et de nouveau seul, j'essaie de ne plus avoir cet air contrarié sur le visage.  
Il me soule vraiment parfois et je ne sais pas comment le calmer ou le raisonner. Il est tellement chiant que parfois je me demande comment je fais pour le supporter.  
Soupirant longuement, je reprends mon article sur une chirurgie cardiaque qui a été faite récemment et plongeant petit à petit dedans, j'oublie cet imbécile qui est aussi mon ainé.  
L'heure passe, des bruits me viennent à l'oreille. Des bruits que je peux facilement identifier mais très honnêtement, j'suis pas intéressé là et ce Noiraud ne se prive pas pour faire crier Zoro et dire des choses assez osé comme toujours.  
Attrapant mon casque, je le branche et y met une musique, peu importe laquelle, ça sera beaucoup mieux que ce fond sonore actuel.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets à me reconnecter à la réalité, le fait est que, quand j'enlève mon casque plus rien n'est entendu.  
L'ordinateur que j'installe sur mon bureau se ferme et mettant un pied au sol, je m'étire pour évacuer un peu de cette fatigue. Sortant de ma chambre, je fais un tour à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et m'examinant rapidement, je soupir.  
Ensuite, je regagne le mince couloir pour me diriger vers la cuisine et manger, avec ça, j'ai oublié mon estomac qui criait famine.  
Bref, j'entre dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit puisque deux abrutis sont endormit dans mon canapé que je pourrais de toute évidence nettoyer et ouvrant le frigo, je trouve des restes d'un repas préparé. J'en grignote un bout et fini par me diriger vers le petit balcon pour terminer mon assiette.  
Je fixe les lumières danser dans le ciel et scrutant ce ciel où les étoiles semblent inexistantes, j'me demande jusqu'à quand je serais capable de suivre Dracule… .

 **_ Eumh…, est-ce que ça va !? Désolé si on a fait du bruit. J'voulais arrêter mais il m'a dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas.** Soupir ce Vert venu me rejoindre. N'était-il pas endormi cet abruti !?

Regardant en biais, je l'examine et le voit remettre son t-shirt pour finir par s'appuyer à son tour sur la rambarde de ce balcon.  
Continuant mon assiette, je reprends ma contemplation de cette ville agitée et humidifiant mes lèvres, je dépose l'objet que j'ai entre les mains à même le sol et revient vers ce crétin.

 **_ C'est pas grave. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Ouais, vas-y.** Me dit-il et au même moment, j'me rends compte qu'il n'a pas l'air en rogne contre moi. Pourquoi !? C'est étrange, enfin ça va changer d'ici peu de temps.

 **_ Tu n'as jamais envie de frapper Dracule-ya~ !? De taire ses idées stupides !?**

 **_ J'crois pas non.** M'annonce-t-il en s'appuyant un peu plus et en scrutant la vaste étendue qui s'offre à lui. **Tu sais, quand je t'ai vu ici ce soir j'me suis dit « merde, il veut vraiment qu'on fasse ménage à trois » pis ensuite, quand vous vous êtes disputé j'me suis senti jaloux. Jaloux de ta relation avec lui.**

 **_ Tu l'aimes au point de vouloir te disputer avec lui !? Tu es complètement maso Roronoa-ya~.**

 **_ Non, c'est bien ça le problème. …Tiens, j'te rends ça.** En même temps que sa phrase, une chose brille dans la paume de sa main et je crois en sourire.

 **_ C'est bon tu peux la garder, c'est pas comme si j'étais souvent ici de toute façon.**

 **_ Comment ça !?**

 **_ Généralement, je viens simplement à mon appartement pour me changer et dormir. Mon temps je le passe entre la fac et l'hôpital alors, vous aurez surement beaucoup de temps pour vous.** Lui dis-je dans un rictus qu'il devrait comprendre. Finalement, il ne s'est pas mis en colère… dommage… .

 **_ Oh, vous vous êtes réconcilié !**

Une voix siffle ces mots derrière nous et fronçant les sourcils, je refais un demi-tour pour ne pas voir Mihawk et son air suffisant.  
Enfin je tente parce qu'il m'attrape le visage et me force à le regarder. Je crois être assez conciliant non alors que me veut-il d'autre !? Un jour, j'le laisserais tomber pour sûr. …Pour de vrai.

 **_ Law, on a dû s'amuser sans toi et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais alors maintenant, on va faire ça bien. N'est-ce pas Zoro !?**

Pourquoi prendre à témoin ce Vert qui pour une fois ne m'irritait pas !?  
Attrapant le poignet de ce crétin de sabreur sadique –autrement dit Mihawk-, j'essaie de m'échapper de sa prise mais il me coince contre ce balcon derrière moi.

 **_ Zoro dit-lui qu'il t'a manqué. Dit-lui que tu n'as pas été satisfait puisqu'il ne t'a pas pris. …J'attends Zoro… .**

Dracule me resserre un peu plus la mâchoire aux mots prononcés et là, il commence à me bousiller le visage. Je bouge de nouveau pour me dégager de là mais objectivement, il est plus fort que moi.  
J'essaie donc de trouver de l'aide là où je peux en trouver et attrape un pan de t-shirt à ce Vert. Qu'il dise ce que l'autre veut comme ça je pourrais partir d'ici !

 **_ Tsk. …Il… il a raison, j'avais encore envie de le faire.**

Aux mots du Roronoa, Mihawk me relâche et je peux enfin me masser la mâchoire douloureuse. Ça a surement était chiant pour l'autre d'avouer ce genre de truc mais je m'en fous bien, moi je voulais me dégager de cet Ébène qui peut être très buté parfois.  
Et là, je vois Dracule s'approcher à pas de loup de Zoro et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, certainement une récompense ou une envie. Allez savoir avec lui !  
Il lui mordille la lèvre, passe l'une de ses mains sous le t-shirt qu'il a eu la jugeote d'enfiler comparé à lui et alors que je repasse cette porte-fenêtre, une main m'agrippe le poignet.

 _ **_ Faisons-le tous les trois…, d'accord Zoro.**_ Soupir Dracule.

J'essaie même pas de me dégager cette fois que je le suis jusqu'au salon en désordre.  
Regardant mon très certainement meilleur ami, je le vois se diriger vers le canapé mais hors de question, cette fois ça sera dans la chambre parce que ce n'est pas lui qui va se taper le ménage !  
Je pousse mon ainé jusqu'à la chambre ainsi que le Roronoa par la même occasion et si je les vois se chauffer, une fois de plus, je remarque un regard pour moi. …Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire. Pourquoi ce regard vert m'a fixé durant une seconde !? Parce qu'il veut me voir partir ou rester !?

 **_ Assied-toi Law.** Soupir Dracule entre deux de ces baisers avec le Citron Vert déjà bien émoustillé par le traitement qu'il reçoit. **Aide-moi à lui faire plaisir~**

Continuant de fixer ce Kiwi embrasser et caresser Mihawk, je m'avance doucement et me posant derrière lui, je fais descendre ce pantalon pour frôler sa verge déjà bien tendue.  
Je sens peut-être un frisson le parcourir alors que je le touche et approuvant cela, je continue mon traitement sur sa personne.  
Le Noiraud l'embrasse encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui demande de lui faire une fellation et s'abaissant, il m'offre son fessier à moitié découvert.  
Je n'hésite pas, je prends soin de son postérieur qui appelle et léchant quelques-uns de mes doigts, je le pénètre de mon index et de mon majeur. Dracule accroche les mèches vertes de son amant et moi, je continue de le tripoter un peu partout.

 **_ Tu aimes Zoro… …** _ **hn encore plus…~ avale bien…**_

Inconsciemment, je me suis mis à me toucher et constate de mon membre légèrement humide, que cette situation-là n'est pas pour me déplaire.  
Je m'occupe durant de longues minutes de moi et de ce Vert jusqu'à ce que Dracule relève la tête de celui-ci pour l'embrasser et pour ramener sa tête vers la mienne quelques secondes plus tard.  
Face à face, je crois qu'on se fixe mais je vois bien qu'il me dit « non » alors, je penche sa tête vers mon entrejambe et il débute une fellation des plus exquises.  
C'est à mon tour de triturer ses mèches claires tandis que Mihawk fini de préparer son postérieur pour le pénétrer des secondes plus tard.  
Zoro étouffe un soupir sur ma verge et gémissant à mon tour, j'ondule inconsciemment mon bassin pour que sa langue joue un peu plus.

 **_ …Tu es si bon~ mh Zoro…, cambre-toi un peu plus…**

Accrochant les hanches du Roronoa, j'ai une vue imprenable sur celui-ci et très honnêtement, il me donne envie. …Là, j'ai hâte de voir mon tour arriver.  
Respirant un peu plus vite, j'essaie de me calmer pour ne pas arriver trop vite et lentement, il me lèche la verge et me titille l'extrémité sans que je ne demande rien. Dracule voit bien le manège de Zoro et souriant de cela, il tape plus fortement dans l'antre chaud et serré et se fait plaisir.  
Les gémissements gagnent ma chambre, je retrace la colonne vertébrale de celui qui se trouve entre nous deux et le relevant, le voilà maintenant à genoux sur mon lit avec un Mihawk derrière-lui occupé de le prendre bien sauvagement.  
Je caresse son membre, fait des va-et-vient frustrant dessus et continuant de m'approcher de son visage, je n'en finis plus de le fixer. Dracule a raison finalement, il est mignon quand il prend son pied.  
L'une de ses mains m'attrape le bras –j'en souris- et me pourléchant les lèvres, j'entends Dracule me dire d'échanger nos positions, ce que j'accepte avec plaisir.

Agrippant les hanches du Roronoa, je place ma verge à l'entrée de son intimité glissante et m'immisçant à l'intérieur de lui, des gémissements étouffés se fond puisque Dracule l'embrasse.  
De nouveau à quatre pattes sur le lit, j'entame un rythme régulier et n'empêchant pas mes mains de le découvrir encore un peu, lui est de nouveau occupé avec le sexe de ce Noiraud.  
Je sais parfaitement ce que veut Dracule et je peux peut-être le comprendre, quoiqu'il en soit, je profite de ma tâche et m'enfonce profondément dans cette intimité jusqu'à le faire trembler.  
Mes aller-et-venu s'accentuent alors que l'ébène s'amuse et entre deux soupirs je peux entendre un _« Ne retire pas ta bouche ».  
_ Mihawk joui pour la seconde fois sur la langue du Roronoa alors que je caresse le sexe de ce Vert en même temps que mes gestes s'accélèrent à l'intérieur de lui. …Il est vraiment bon, sans rire.  
Je commence à comprendre pourquoi ce noiraud l'a choisi même si…, rien, je préfère profiter de l'instant.

 **_ Viens en lui, Law. Il attend que ça… …pousse plus fort.**

J'obéis à ses directives, frappe plus fortement les parois qui se resserrent de secondes en secondes sur mon sexe et inévitablement, je ne peux faire autrement que de me déverser en lui.  
Prenant appui sur ses hanches, je fini par gémir contre sa nuque et après quelques instants, je sors de ses entrailles pour me laisser tomber sur mon lit.  
Lui, il a simplement joui sur mes draps et est tombé dans les bras de Mihawk. Le calme revient, seules les respirations se font entendre et sentant quelque chose me frôler, j'aperçois ce Noiraud m'essuyer un peu de sperme de son index pour ensuite, le présenter à la bouche du Roronoa.  
Je regarde la scène et l'apercevant sucer ce doigt rempli de liquide blanchâtre, je souris –Dracule aussi-.  
Terminant de nettoyer cet index, Dracule le récompense d'un baiser et tombent à leur tour sur mon lit bien accueillant. J'entends encore cet Ébène murmurer ou juste dire des choses tout à fait obscènes mais, ça ne me perturbe pas –il est comme ça- et donc, c'est surement pour ça que je commence à m'endormir.

 _ **_ On le refera jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus t'en passer, Zoro… . T'es mignon~**_

Bougeant légèrement, j'me dis qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme pour lequel on peut dire ouvertement qu'il est mignon. Il doit aussi avoir sa fierté et vu que sa virilité doit être drôlement remise en question pour lui, je crois que Dracule abuse toujours un peu.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attrape du bout des doigts mon drap qui a glissé à terre et me couvrant légèrement, je tombe doucement endormit.  
Il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin et si mon lendemain s'annonce long et éreintant, je ne regrette pas ce petit « entrainement ». Je ne sais pas si c'est deux-là vont rester dormir ici –surtout ce Vert en réalité- mais, un petit signe me dit que peut-être, ils resteront. Puisqu'avant de trouver les bras de Morphée, une main m'ébouriffe les cheveux –certainement celle de Dracule- avant de dire à Zoro _« Couvre le et n'hésite pas à t'endormir sur lui »._

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...,**

J'en ai terminé pour aujourd'hui avec ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura satisfait! Le troisième chapitre est en route, faudra juste un peu de patience le temps pour moi de revenir sur le site! ^-^  
Bonne semaine à tout le monde et à bientôt!

PS: Je vous souhaites mes meilleurs vœux pour cette année 2019!


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour!**

Je m'excuse pour cette attente mais dernièrement ce n'était pas la joie. Des soucis personnels que je devais surmonter et des tas d'autres petites choses qui ont fait que je n'ai pas pu venir ici avant et écrire par la même occasion.  
Mais je suis de nouveau là et j'essaierais de me rattraper! Et parce que vous êtes certainement impatient(e) de lire, je vais m'arrêter là.

 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : Mihawk x Zoro x Law.  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Oda-sama.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Dans mon appartement, j'ai l'impression que c'est devenu une habitude de retrouver les deux autres. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cet abruti de Mihawk ne le ramène pas chez lui !  
Soupirant de ce constat, je recommence à taper sur mon ordinateur mon devoir tandis que dans le salon, les deux autres sont occupés de flirter.  
Regardant mes notes sur le côté et barrant certaines pour mit retrouver, je fixe mon écran afin de corriger certaines erreurs qui auraient pu s'immiscer ici et là et sans y prendre gare, je saisi d'une voix dans mon dos.  
Pourquoi m'adresse-t-il la parole !? Ne voit-il pas que je suis occupé !?

 **_ Tu travailles sur quoi !?** Demande ce Roronoa en attrapant une bouteille d'eau non loin de là. Peut-être essai-t-il d'être poli, allez savoir.

 **_ L'hippocampe.** Lui dis-je alors que d'après sa réaction il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. **…Une partie de ton cerveau qui est localisé dans le système limbique.**

Aucune réponse ne vient, je reprends donc mes touches et sans que je ne demande rien, une main s'appuie dans mes cheveux de jais pour les décoiffer.  
Détestant cela j'éloigne Dracule et sa main pour finalement le fusiller du regard. Je déteste qu'on me dérange lorsque j'étudie pis son sourire de pervers m'emmerde grandement là.

 **_ Quand je te dis que Law est intelligent. Il est dans sa deuxième ou troisième année de médecine et il est le meilleur de sa promotion.** Voilà qu'il vante mes mérites maintenant. …Merveilleux.

 **_ …Je suis en quatrième année, Dracule-ya~… …et si vous pouviez me laisser tranquille, j'en serais ravi.**

 **_ Oui, oui mais avant j'ai à vous parler tous les deux. Fait une pause Law.**

Je déteste ce côté de sa personne. Recevoir des ordres est juste improbable pour moi surtout de cette façon. On pourrait croire qu'il me suggère une pause mais il n'en n'est rien, il veut que je l'écoute et lâche tout, simplement pour son bon plaisir.  
Fronçant les sourcils et continuant de taper mon exposé, je l'ignore alors que ce crétin de Vert attend bien sagement contre ce frigo.  
Une main se pose alors sur mon ordinateur, celle de ce Noiraud et si je la balaie d'un revers, il comprend assez bien le message même si je le sais, il pourrait répliquer bien plus méchamment. Mais... je ne suis pas à sa disposition alors s'il veut parler, qu'il le fasse. Je ne deviens pas sourd en frappant sur des touches !

 **_ Tu pourrais m'écouter de temps à autre Law.**

 **_ Je sais faire deux choses à la fois alors parle et ensuite, laisse-moi tranquille.** Dis-je à son attention.

 **_ Très bien. J'aimerais que vous vous entendiez bien. Ça serait mieux pour tout le monde pis ça pourrait être encore mieux au lit.**

 **_ Nous n'avons pas d'atomes crochus mais tant qu'on se tolère je crois ça bon.** Voilà ce que j'annonce après cette phrase idiote puis juste après, ce concombre continue sur ma lancée.

 **_ On est trop différent et puis, ce n'est pas nécessaire.**

 **_ Zoro, il faut que tu l'aimes lui aussi sinon ça ne fonctionnera jamais et toi Law, tu dois faire un effort. Après tout…, vous voulez me faire plaisir non !?** Annonce Mihawk de son regard ambré et de son air sérieux. …Un air des plus tordu et des plus malsains.

 **_ …Comme tu veux maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille.**

J'arrête cette conversation là et reprend mon devoir. Dans ces moments-là, on ne peut pas discuter et les mots de Dracule sont absolus.  
Je le vois et l'entends déjà sourire mais je n'en n'ai rien à faire et puis il sait, il sait qu'il a réussi à me façonner depuis petit pour que je réponde à son bonheur au détriment du mien le plus souvent… . Et cette chose-là me va, sans lui, je ne serais de toute façon pas heureux.  
Content de lui-même, il regagne le salon alors que Zoro reste là et suivant la course de ce Noiraud, il s'abaisse à ma hauteur et une discussion se murmure.

 **_ Je ne peux pas faire ce qu'il me demande. …Je te déteste Law.**

 **_ Nous ressentons la même chose mais, je suis persuadé que tu feras un effort comparé à moi. Après tout, tu l'aimes lui, non !?** Lui dis-je en montrant d'un signe de tête notre ainé.

 **_ Va te faire foutre.**

 **_ Si tu veux mais retient bien ce que j'ai dit et tu te rendras compte que j'ai raison.** Puis en attrapant le haut de son sweat je le ramène près de moi pour lui soupirer doucereusement six autres mots. _**Je te déteste moi aussi, Roronoa-ya~.**_

Je le relâche par la suite mais la fin de cette conversation à le temps d'être vu et nous nous retrouvons félicité d'un tel rapprochement aussi rapidement.  
Ne racontant rien, ni moi ni ce Vert, Mihawk m'annonce qu'il s'en va avec Zoro et de cette nouvelle, j'en suis heureux. Je pourrais enfin apprécier le silence de la pièce !  
Enfin, avant ça, Dracule à la bonne idée de demander au Roronoa de m'embrasser « comme les jeunes couples » pour reprendre ses propos.  
Je vois bien que cette chose l'emmerde et si moi j'en souris, je comprends aussi ce qu'il peut ressentir. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser à ce genre de relation en sortant avec cet ébène. Jamais il n'aurait cru devoir partager Mihawk avec un autre.  
Il s'approche de moi –contraint- et si nos regards se croisent et que le mien se fait moqueur, je l'arrête dans sa tâche en déposant mon index sur sa lèvre et en le repoussant.

 **_ Désolé mais je ne suis pas d'humeur.**

Laissant un rictus sur le bord de mes lèvres, Dracule tente bien de me faire flancher mais impossible. Forcer deux personnes à s'embrasser n'est jamais bon et puis, je ne veux pas dégouter quelqu'un qui me déteste déjà… …bien que, c'est peut-être déjà possible.  
Je les chasse par la suite de mon appartement et soupir de se calme revenu.  
Revenant à ma table, j'ouvre un autre de mes nombreux livres et pouvant me concentrer sans aucunes interférences, j'étudie méticuleusement !

 **.**

J'suis tombé amoureux de lui dès l'âge de 16 ans même si, je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela voulait vraiment dire. Pis pour compenser son manque d'intérêt –et parce qu'on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole-, j'étais sorti avec d'autre.  
Et mes anciens petits-amis ne ressemblaient en rien à lui. Pis très honnêtement si j'avais su à quoi cela allait m'engager, je n'aurais pas insisté, je ne me serais jamais déclaré et je l'aurais oublié.  
Mais comme je ne savais rien de plus, comme je m'étais fait une image mentale de sa personnalité et de ses faits et gestes, Dracule Mihawk était rapidement devenu l'idéal.  
J'avais débuté le kendo dès l'âge de 4 ans parce que j'aimais ça pis vers 15 ans, j'ai commencé à aimer ce sport pour des raisons aveuglantes –et Dracule en faisait parti-.  
Il était stagiaire dans le dojo que je fréquentais et son physique autant que sa voix ont eu raison de moi. J'ai cultivé cet amour durant des années, 5 ans pour être précis et quand j'ai eu l'occasion de me déclarer, quand un coup de chance m'est tombé dessus, j'ai pas hésité et il a accepté.

 **_ Un problème Zoro !?**

Normalement, je suis d'un tempérament assez bagarreur, assez hargneux ou au contraire très calme quand rien ne m'embête mais avec lui, c'est différent et je ne sais pas si ça m'emmerde ou si c'est normal.  
Il est là, vraiment beau avec ces deux iris ambrés, avec ces cheveux de jais et cette barbe finement sculpté et ça me rend fou de me savoir incapable de protester. A ce rythme, j'me dis qu'il aurait mieux valu ne jamais se prendre d'amour pour lui…, surtout depuis que je connais son caractère, ses pratiques et sa façon de faire les choses.

 **_ Rien.**

 **_ Très bien, j'ai cru que tu t'ennuyais. Pis si l'un des représentants t'intéresse on peut le retrouver dans les vestiaires.** Raconte Mihawk avec ce sourire bien mystérieux sur son visage.

Maintenant j'ai l'impression que tous ses mots portent à confusion alors qu'avant j'aurais simplement compris qu'il avait des entrées puisqu'il est important dans le monde du sport.  
Passant une main sur ma nuque, je regarde une seconde ou deux sur mon côté gauche puis sourit légèrement. …ça me plairait assez de rencontrer l'entraineur Fujitora.

 **_ Fujitora-san… est-ce que tu le connais !?**

 **_ Ce n'est pas un ami mais si tu veux lui parler, nous irons tout à l'heure.** Me dit-il en déposant sa main sur l'une de mes cuisses.

Tous pourraient nous voir mais je crois qu'il s'en fout alors que ça me gêne. Je ne suis pas du genre à me soucier du regard des autres mais, je ne me suis jamais pavané non plus en public avec mes ex.  
Alors je dépose ma main sur la sienne dans le but de la retirer mais il ne fait que resserrer sa prise et quand je relève la tête, on se retrouve face à face –un peu trop près à mon gout-.

 **_ Ça ne te plait pas !? Tu n'aimes pas ça, Zoro… .** Marmonne Dracule tout près de mon visage.

 **_ Ce n'est pas ça seulement, on n'est pas seul et on pourrait nous voir.**

 **_ Et !? Je sais que tu es sensible quand je te touche ici. Une ou deux personnes ne doivent pas t'embarrasser.** Il susurre à mon oreille alors que sa main remonte vers mon entrejambe ce qui me fait sursauter. **…Essaie de te détendre… .**

 **_ Ce n'est pas… l'endroit pour ça~ …Mihawk s'il te plait.**

Ses doigts gigote à présent sur mon jeans, là où se trouve mon sexe et si j'essaie de l'arrêter, je l'aperçois sourire narquoisement.  
Ce n'est pas le moment et puis, je suis persuadé qu'on nous regarde étrangement à présent. Des applaudissements apparaissent la seconde d'après et je me rends compte que le dernier combat se termine sur une victoire de Ryuma.  
Je recule un peu plus sur ma chaise tout en continuant de dissuader Dracule de continuer mais il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et une fois m'avoir bien tripoté, il arrête comme il a commencé pour se relever.

 **_ On y va, je vais te présenter celui qui te fait envie,** dit ce Noiraud en m'offrant un rictus. _**Mais attention, pas le droit de le draguer,**_ me susurre-t-il juste après s'être penché vers mon oreille.

Je ne réponds rien à cela et me lève à mon tour en prenant bien soin de tirer un peu sur mon pantalon ainsi que sur mon sweat –heureusement pour moi que j'ai pris ce pull avec-.  
On descend des gradins pour rejoindre les coulisses et juste après ça, Mihawk parle à certaines personnes du staff et en deux minutes seulement, il est autorisé à rester et à faire ce que bon lui semble.  
Il me fait signe de le suivre –ce que je fais- et je me retrouve face à cet homme que je suis depuis plusieurs années maintenant, Fujitora Issho.  
Nous parlons durant de longues minutes, Dracule participe bien entendu à cette discussion et si j'en apprends un peu plus sur le kendo, je me demande encore pourquoi Mihawk a arrêté les compétitions. Depuis mes 15 ans, je les suivi avec assiduité et s'il a remporté le titre de meilleur espoir, le titre junior de kendo et le grand chelem des moins de 20 ans, je sais aussi qu'il a arrêté du jour au lendemain. Mais malgré mes interrogations qui resteront sans réponse, je profite de mon temps avec Fujitora le temps que je le peux.

On aura passé un peu plus d'une demi-heure à discuter ainsi de ce sport que nous pratiquons tous puis vient l'heure de le laisser se changer et de rentrer chez lui.  
C'est une bonne journée qui se déroule et pour la terminer en beauté, j'allais me diriger vers le dojo pour mettre en pratique ce que je venais de voir et d'apprendre mais Mihawk en décide autrement.  
En réalité, depuis que je sors avec lui, je ne suis plus vraiment maitre de mes envies ou de mes gestes. Pas que je n'aime pas seulement, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve aussi passif.  
Peut-être parce que j'ai attendu ce Noiraud depuis toujours.  
Peut-être parce que je l'aime un peu trop –je n'ai pas peur de le dire-.  
Peut-être parce que j'ai peur de le voir s'échapper si je lui refuse quelque chose.  
J'en sais rien mais plus que remporter des victoires, je veux être avec Dracule et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux expliquer avec des mots.  
Je ne parais pas comme ça, je ne suis même pas comme ça en temps normal mais et si je ne m'attache pas à grand-chose, je ne veux pas perdre Dracule même s'il s'avère être un pervers.

Pourquoi je dis ça !? Parce qu'il vient de me pousser dans une pièce inoccupé de ce grand bâtiment qu'on était censé quitter.  
Il me dévore le cou, me déboutonne le jeans et me maintiens contre ce mur à l'aide de son souffle et de sa force –force qu'il a supérieur à la mienne, je le reconnais-.  
Pourtant, j'veux pas forcément et d'une parole ou d'un geste, il réussit à me déboussoler et passer mes défenses. J'suis faible face à cet homme, totalement passif face à lui et je ne peux rien lui refuser.  
On s'embrasse à pleine bouche, il me dit que je n'ai pas écouté ses consignes, que j'ai flirté avec Fujitora-san alors que je n'ai fait que lui serrer la main. Et il dit, qu'il m'imaginait bien sur les tapis face à mon adversaire et une fois le combat terminé, me prendre devant tous les spectateurs.  
Il dit des tas de choses qui s'échappent rapidement de mon esprit pour me laisser complètement aller et passer l'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux pour l'embrasser un peu plus fort.

 **_ Tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas…, faire des cochonneries alors qu'on pourrait nous surprendre~ …Regarde un peu ça…~**

Il continue ses caresses sur mon sexe en érection, de marquer le haut de mon épaule et fini même par me retourner pour que je sois face au mur.  
Dans toutes mes relations, je n'ai jamais eu ce rôle et pourtant là, je n'arrive pas à prendre le dessus. J'ai pas essayé non plus mais j'me dis que si j'fais ce genre de chose, il ne voudrait plus de moi et…, j'en crèverais surement.  
J'suis un con qui aime boire de temps à autre, m'amuser avec mes amis, avoir des plans d'un soir et montrer ma domination sur mes amants mais je les aimais pas alors, c'est peut-être pour ça.  
J'en sais rien et je gémis.  
Il écarte mon cul de ses doigts, je peux sentir son souffle chaud près de mon oreille –me la mordre de temps à autre- et si j'entends un papier se déchiffrer, je sais ce qu'il fait.  
Le condom mit, il me pénètre. J'agrippe sa hanche, soupir et m'appuie sur son entrejambe.

 **_ Regarde-moi ça, tu es déjà dans un tel état…~ et si j'envoyais une photo à Law de ton cul !?**

Je ne veux pas penser à lui maintenant. Je ne veux pas entendre son nom non plus parce que…, parce que je déteste ce type qui s'est incrusté dans notre relation !  
Je sais que j'ai accepté la condition de cet ébène mais… mais cet apprenti médecin, je le hais. Je le hais vraiment et j'aimerais qu'il nous laisse. J'aimerais qu'il disparaisse.

 **_ …Pas ça~,** que je soupire alors qu'il me fait me cambrer un peu plus.

 **_ Oh, je suis sûr qu'il hn~ apprécierait. …Imagine que ce soit son sexe dans ta bouche… mh~ vas-y suce… …hn~**

Ses doigts envahissent ma bouche, ses à-coups s'accélèrent un peu plus et ma langue s'active alors que je ne le voulais pas.  
Malgré-moi je prends soin de ses doigts dans ma bouche et soupirant encore et encore, de son autre main il appuie sur mes reins et me fait gémir de plaisir. Il a réussi à trouver ma prostate et il continue de la frapper encore et encore.  
Il me murmure de nouveau mot à mon oreille, me dit à quel point il m'aime, à quel point je suis mignon –ce que je refuse d'accepter- et joue de nouveau avec mon sexe en érection.

 **_ Tu es vraiment… mh excité~, j'aime ça… tu veux que je con-tinue !?**

 **_ Hn, …oui~**

Il frappe l'intérieur de mes fesses, joue avec mon gland de ses doigts habiles et ma tête vient à se moquer de l'endroit où on se trouve.  
Ses va-et-vient sont de plus en plus forts, ses baisers sur ma peau me brûlent et si je me libère dans sa main, je mords quelque peu ses doigts envahisseurs. Je l'aime, je suis heureux d'avoir été accepté par lui et à cet instant, il n'y a que ça qui compte. Rien d'autre !  
Je le sens alors se contracter, me tenir fermement les hanches et dans un coup puissant, il se libère et s'appuie sur mon dos.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'éloigne, me retourne pour me voler un baiser et me souriant, je peux sans problème sentir son index me frôler le sexe alors qu'on s'assoit tous les deux au sol.

 **_ Est-ce que tu en veux encore, Zoro !?** Me demande-t-il en me fixant de ses yeux jaunes captivant. **…Mh, je suis sûr que oui mais va falloir attendre. Tu as déjà souillé un lieu sacré n'est-ce pas ! Et regarde, j'ai été gentil avec toi…, j'ai utilisé ça.**

Il me montre le préservatif rempli de son sperme et si pendant un instant il me fait croire que je serais dans l'obligation de le boire, son sourire s'en vient de nouveau et il le jette plus loin.  
Encore occupé de reprendre mon souffle, je ne fais qu'épier ses gestes et je me sens bien trop passif. J'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour remédier à cela mais j'trouve pas… . Je pourrais peut-être le renverser là, sur le sol et le prendre à mon tour mais…, mais rien ! Rien, j'en sais rien !

 **_ Pourquoi tu ne te rhabille pas Zoro !? Je t'ai dit qu'on arrêtait là pour l'instant, non?**

 **_ Mihawk… .** M'entends-je murmurer comme un dernier souffle. …Il me rend faible.

 **_ Bon garçon,** me dit-il en m'embrassant. **Ça te dit de déguster une crêpe fourrée. …Je ne te dis pas à quoi cependant.**

Il est pervers. Vraiment vicieux mais même en sachant cela, je l'aime toujours. Peut-être plus, je sais pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me rhabille lentement et sous son œil aiguisé qui ne fait que me dévisager.  
On ressort de cette pièce rempli de nos gémissements et revoyant la lumière du jour, il me dit que la journée ne fait que commencer.  
J'ai hâte et en même temps peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire faire. J'suis pas en sécurité avec lui, j'suis pas moi-même avec lui –ou peut-être- mais, j'vais le suivre et continuer de l'aimer.  
Il est mon premier amour et je veux que ça fonctionne même si pour cela je suis obligé d'accepter cet autre. …Peut-être qu'un jour je finirais par m'y faire. …Non, y'a pas moyen ! Cet apprenti docteur est tout ce que je déteste !

 **… .**

* * *

 **Chapitre bouclé, bientôt la suite!**

On a le point de vue de Zoro à présent et on sait maintenant ce qu'il pense de tout cela même s'il ne nous dit pas encore tout! La petite vie de ces trois-là continuent tranquillement son cours et plusieurs choses vont arrivés petit à petit.  
En attendant, je vous laisse ici et j'essaie de vous retrouver très vite!

Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

Peut-être pensiez-vous que j'étais parti pour un pays lointain ou autre mais, non! En réalité, c'est beaucoup plus simple que ça! La petite histoire est que mon ordinateur m'a lâché au bout de 7 ans de bons et loyaux services. Je ne vous cache pas que je l'ai pleurée parce que je l'adorais, moi, mon petit ordi d'amour. Bref, j'ai tout tenté pour le sauvé et en dernier recours je l'ai envoyé chez le réparateur mais..., la sentence est tombée et, sa carte mère était fichu.  
Donc, après des semaines à chercher la cause, à essayer de lui donner un nouveau souffle, j'ai dû l'enterrer, non sans récupérer sa mémoire et tous les fichiers!Heureusement, d'ailleurs!  
Et donc le temps que je trouve un autre ordinateur qui me convient et que j'aime, il s'est écoulé d'autres longues journées. Aujourd'hui, j'ai un nouvel Acer et pour l'instant il me convient bien! Et il me permet même de revenir ici pour pouvoir poster le chapitre qui était déjà écrit et que j'ai pu récupérer!

Voilà donc la petite histoire de mon absence. J'en suis désolé et ce n'était pas prévu. Pis je ne vous raconte pas pour prendre les notes en cours comme c'était étrange de devoir reprendre des notes manuscrites!

Bref, je vous laisse ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

 **Rating** : M  
 **Pairing** : Zoro x Mihawk x Law  
 **Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama -qui en ce moment, je ne porte pas énormément dans mon cœur-.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

J'étais là, sur cette chaise à terminer mon dîner et je sentais bien qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose. Pis ses yeux ne me trompaient jamais.  
Donc pour se faire, j'avais simplement déposé ma fourchette et attendu.  
Et maintenant, il ne fait que me regarder fixement sans pouvoir trouver ses mots ? Peut-être, je ne sais pas. Rares sont les fois où je le comprends réellement.

 **_ Tu n'es pas un très grand bavard j'en ai l'habitude mais là, ça commence à m'faire peur alors dis-moi ce qui peut bien te tracasser.** Lui dis-je en fermant le manuel que j'étais occupé d'étudier dans le même temps.

 **_ Quand tu n'es pas là, je couche avec Zoro et je vous autorise à faire la même chose quand je ne suis pas là, soit un maximum de quatre fois par semaine.**

Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette absurdité, je ne dis rien.  
Pourquoi voudrais-je coucher avec cet idiot !? Je n'en n'ai pas spécialement envie et même s'il m'en donne l'autorisation, je ne crois pas que je prendrais cet accord.  
Ce Vert est amoureux de Mihawk, m'accepte ou non me tolère pour ne pas perdre ce Noiraud alors, il n'y aucunes raisons pour que nous ayons ce genre de relation quand Dracule est aux abonnés absents.

 **_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui dis ça !?**

Le nouvel arrivant qui n'est autre que le Roronoa revenant d'une course qui avait sûrement été demandé, fixe Mihawk. Il est certainement en colère contre lui mais comme toujours, il va accepter, j'en suis presque certain.  
Souriant de l'énervement de ce dernier, Dracule se lève de son siège et s'en va rejoindre son petit-ami pour le rassurer ou non, le persuader que c'est une bonne chose.

 **_ Ça pourrait être bien et puis comme je te l'ai dit, Law et moi ne faisons qu'un.**

 **_ Vous êtes deux personnes différentes et je refuse de faire ce genre de chose avec lui ! Y'a pas moyen qu'on s'touche sans que tu n'sois là.** S'époumone Zoro et pour une fois, je dois dire qu'il sort les mots de ma bouche. …C'est sûrement pour ça que j'interviens à mon tour.

 **_ Dracule-ya~, je comprends et on prend ton autorisation mais sache que ce n'est pas utile. Et puis quand tu n'es pas là, ça me permet d'apprendre tranquillement.**

Le Roronoa me tue du regard comme toujours depuis qu'on se connaît et même si je lui souris mesquinement, il sait que mes propos sont justes.  
Quand Mihawk n'est pas là et qu'il ne reste que moi et ce Citron Vert, je peux ouvrir mes bouquins et lire durant des heures. D'une certaine façon, on peut très bien se passer de lui pour faire avancer nos journées séparément. Je ne vois donc pas pourquoi il essaie de nous forcer à nous côtoyer …et plus.

 **_ Zoro ce n'est pas très juste pour Law et tu le sais… .** Marmonne cet homme persuasif en mordillant le cou de ce Vert qui penche déjà sa tête sur le côté. C'est incroyable comme il peut l'aimer… . **Et puis, tu réagis toujours différemment quand c'est son tour, ça veut forcément dire que tu apprécies un peu non.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas… …ça. Ne me touche pas là, Mihawk.**

Je peux sans difficulté voir les mains de cet imbécile glisser dans le pantalon de cet autre épéiste et souriant des plaintes qu'il reçoit, Dracule intensifie ses caresses sur le corps de l'autre.  
Pendant un moment encore je regarde ce manège se jouer sous mes yeux puis, je reprends ma place sur cette table pour terminer mon repas.  
Attrapant mon marque-page, mon chapitre est de nouveau sous mes yeux et même si parfois je dérive sur les faits et gestes de ces deux autres, je rattrape toujours rapidement mes pages.

 **_ Si tu veux nous rejoindre Law, tu sais où on va.** Me dit avec amusement Dracule qui rejoint la chambre avec ce Sabreur qui le suit.

Terminant ma bouchée puis mon assiette, j'essaie de ne pas entendre les soupirs qui s'échappent de la pièce ou les plaintes mais peu importe ce que je peux faire, ma concentration n'est plus.  
Je décide donc de me rendre à la salle d'eau et si je fais une rapide toilette, une fois sortie j'attrape cette porte qui retient des tas et des tas de gémissements.  
Une étrange chaleur monte en moi et pinçant ma lèvre en les apercevant, je griffe mon pouce avant de retirer mon chandail et d'approcher ce lit souiller.

 **_ Tu te montres enfin…, il n'attendait que toi pas vrai Zoro !?** Susurre-t-il en accrochant le visage du Roronoa pour me le montrer. **…Allez, ouvre la bouche.**

Il tourne son visage vers moi alors que Dracule me dit de lui donner mon sexe et sans que je ne réfléchisse, j'obéis à cet ordre.  
Il l'a déjà bien préparé et je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut lui faire mais à chaque fois, ce Vert se montre tellement docile avec ce Noiraud que j'ai dû mal à saisir.  
Est-ce de la faute à l'amour !? Ou autre chose !? Parce que j'ai beau le regarder, il n'a pas du tout cette image de soumis qu'il peut dégager en ce moment.  
Il me suce avidement, m'aspire comme jamais et sa langue est super aguicheuse. …Certainement à cause du traitement que Mihawk lui donne puisqu'il est occupé de le prendre par derrière et de le titiller à des endroits bien trop sensibles pour lui.

 **_ Il aime quand sa bouche et son cul font la même chose… hn~**

Voilà les mots que Dracule soupir et moi, pour une raison que j'ignore, je me sentirais blessé si j'étais à la place de ce Roronoa.  
Agrippant quelques-unes de ses mèches vertes, je fixe son visage que j'aime assez regarder dans ces moments-là et s'il pourrait très certainement être sur le point de pleurer, il réussit tout de même à me fusiller du regard. …Il est marrant et doué pour le sexe.  
Il continue de me faire une fellation pendant que Mihawk le prend et s'il soupir contre mon membre, c'est à mon tour de laisser quelques gémissements dans cette chambre.  
Les à-coups de son amant se font plus vite encore et si je vois Dracule sourire, c'est certainement qu'il a une idée derrière la tête.

 **_ A ton tour Law, prends-le.** …Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit… . **Vas-y Zoro, montre-lui que tu le veux…, bien.**

 **_ Pourquoi maintenant, tu n'as même pas joui !?** Lui dis-je sans comprendre ses actions.

 **_ Aujourd'hui, je veux me lâcher dans sa bouche. Ça ne te dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ! …Hn, tu es mignon**.

Soupirant, on échange les positions et si je sais bien qu'il ne veut pas de moi en lui, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de respirer plus amplement qu'après avoir mis le condom, je le pénètre et m'enfonce en lui. …Profondément.  
Agrippant ses hanches, je débute déjà des va-et-vient assez rythmés tandis que Dracule –lui- s'amuse avec son petit-ami qui n'est plus qu'une boule de gémissement et de plainte.  
Moi, je ne peux faire autrement qu'aimer ce que je suis occupé de faire. C'est facile ainsi et puis je n'ai rien à penser.  
J'accélère mes mouvements alors que Dracule fait comme il a dit et se répand dans la bouche de ce Vert qui se voit obliger de tout avaler. …Mihawk est vraiment un sadique doublé d'un pervers.

 **_ Il aime tellement quand tu le prends…, regarde ça… .**

Cet ébène fixe avec ferveur le visage de son petit-ami tandis que moi je frappe profondément en lui.  
Je ne pourrais bientôt plus me retenir et si Dracule le voit bien, il embrasse son cadet avec force. Zoro aime tellement ce Noiraud que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi.  
Pourquoi aime-t-on un homme aussi pervers ?! Aussi dérangé ?! Je suis un caprice, un simple caprice pour Dracule dans ces moments-là alors pourquoi !?  
Et puis, ce Roronoa est le premier à rester aussi longtemps. A se plaindre mais à obéir. Peut-on aimer à ce point !?  
Pis sans avoir de réponse à ce genre de questions inutiles, je joui à l'intérieur de ce bout de plastique tout en restant dans l'antre de mon amant du soir. Je m'accroche à sa peau, à son dos puissant et après avoir repris une ou deux respirations, je me retire et me rassois sur le lit.

 **_ Tu voudrais le nettoyer Zoro !?** Demande alors cet Ebène en me fixant de ses prunelles perçantes et parfois dérangeantes.

 **_ …Non.** Répond ce Bretteur allongé sur le lit, ce que je comprends parfaitement.

Puis n'ayant pas besoin de cette réponse, j'étais déjà occupé de me rhabiller. Les laissant seul, je reprends la direction de la salle d'eau et même si Mihawk me dit de revenir ensuite pour dormir ensemble, je ne le ferais pas.  
On partage déjà le sexe, je ne veux pas non plus privée ce Vert d'un moment seul avec celui qu'il aime.  
Devant le miroir, je passe un peu d'eau sur mon visage fin et me fixant un instant, j'me demande si un jour quelqu'un pourrait m'aimer comme ça. Aussi fort. Sans concession. …Probablement pas.  
Les seules personnes qui disaient m'aimer se sont lassées rapidement pour tomber en amour auprès de Mihawk, ce qui est certainement logique. …On ne m'aime pas et… je ne sais pas faire.  
Enfilant un nouveau sous-vêtement, je rejoins ma chambre et attrapant un t-shirt, je me pose par la suite dans le salon et reprend mes cours. Quoi de mieux après le sexe que d'ouvrir un ouvrage sur les opérations cardiaques !? Rien. Certains fument, moi je m'instruis.

Ça doit bien faire quelques mois que Mihawk a commencé à fréquenter Zoro maintenant et je dois dire, qu'il est le seul à être resté si longtemps.  
Généralement, c'est la période où on se sépare. Les 4 mois sont critiques pour moi. Quand je ramenais quelqu'un à cette période, elle m'avouait être tombé amoureuse de Dracule –et seulement de lui- et quand c'était Dracule, elle m'avouait que je devais disparaître et imposait un dilemme à ce Noiraud.  
Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je pense à ça, peut-être parce que je me suis habitué à ce Vert, parce que je ne le déteste plus ou alors parce qu'il vient d'entrer dans mon appartement et qu'il dépose ses affaires à l'entrée…, j'en sais rien.  
Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me déteste encore lui aussi. A présent, on se parle plutôt normalement –ce qui réjouit Dracule- mais, je ne serais pas dire s'il m'a accepté ou non.  
Je me suis retrouvé parfois à rire avec lui –enfin rire est un bien grand mot pour moi-, devant un film ou à cause d'une chose qu'il aurait dite et étrangement, j'ai apprécié. J'ai aussi commencé à être un peu égoïste à cause de ça. Un exemple !? Je ne sais pas trop.  
…J'aime bien être seul avec ce Roronoa durant l'avant-soirée et ne rien faire en particulier. J'aime bien quand il me demande ce que je cuisine –enfin cuisiner est un bien grand mot aussi- en passant dans mon dos. Et nos discussions ne sont pas toutes mauvaises.

Je crois qu'on est peut-être ami. En tout cas, dans les livres que j'ai lu et de ce qu'ils en décrivent, on peut en déduire qu'on est devenu ami lui et moi.  
D'ailleurs, il entre dans le salon, me salut de l'un de ces grognements significatifs et s'en va rejoindre le frigo pour se prendre quelque chose à boire. …Il n'y a ni dispute ni mot insultant alors, nous avons bien évolué n'est-ce pas !? En tout cas, Mihawk le pense aussi et je peux me fier à son jugement.  
Continuant de taper mon devoir par ordinateur, j'étire un peu ma nuque et quelques secondes plus tard, une masse prend place dans le canapé.  
Moi, je suis a-même le sol et les lunettes sur le nez, je fixe ce Citron Vert qui étrangement, me regarde aussi. Pourquoi !?  
Pendant un instant, nos yeux ne font que se jauger puis et parce que j'aimerais connaître la raison de son œil émeraude sur moi, j'humidifie mes lèvres mais, il me devance.

 **_ Dit Law, tu ne voudrais pas te retirer maintenant !?**

Ça pour une question, je ne mis attendais absolument pas. …Finalement, j'étais le seul à penser qu'on en était venu à s'apprécier. A s'être lié d'amitié ? …J'ai été stupide et je n'aurais pas dû y croire. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte et puis, je le savais déjà. Ça fait bien longtemps que je sais qu'on ne peut pas devenir ami avec moi. Parce que je n'en n'ai jamais eu, …alors quoi ? Pourquoi j'ai espéré ?! Merde.  
Un moment statique, je n'arrive pas à répondre à sa question et je remets ma face devant mon écran d'ordinateur. A quoi je pensais !? Évidemment que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner.

 **_ …J'aimerais bien mais il y a Dracule. Si j'le faisais, il en serait triste et j'peux pas lui faire ça. …Essaie de lui poser la question.**

C'est ce que je lui dis, c'est ce que je dis à tout le monde et c'est la vérité. Celle qui me convient. Est-ce qu'ils pensent tous que je suis du genre à les apprécier quand il me rejette aussi ouvertement que ça !?  
Je ne leur demande pas la lune, seulement de m'apprécier pour rendre Mihawk heureux. Ils n'ont pas besoin de tomber amoureux, ce n'est pas nécessaire juste… d'accepter.

 **_ Je lui ai déjà dit et il m'a répondu que c'était vous deux ou rien du tout.** M'avoue-t-il d'un air dépité. Étrangement, c'est ce que je fais ressentir à tout le monde, de la désillusion… . Du dégoût.

 **_ Désolé.**

Je ne m'excuse pas souvent mais là je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.  
Retirant mes lunettes, je masse l'arête de mon nez et fermant les yeux, j'me dis que peut-être, si c'est vraiment ce que cet abruti Vert veut…, je pourrais en parler avec Dracule. Après tout, je n'ai jamais essayé.

 **_ Pour être franc avec toi Law, je suis jaloux …toujours. Vous ne le remarquez pas forcément mais y'a des trucs comme ça que vous avez l'habitude de faire ensemble, des phrases que vous seuls comprenez ou des scènes qui me disent que je n'ai pas ma place. J'aimerais connaître Mihawk aussi bien que toi.**

J'ai dû mal à comprendre ? Il ne me hait pas vraiment ? Pour de vrai ?  
Et puis, ce qu'il me dit… . Comment peut-on ressentir de la jalousie. …Non, avant faut que je recherche quelle hormone sécrète cette émotion que je ressens, les œstrogènes je crois, bien que cette chose n'a jamais été vérifié encore.  
Remettant mes lunettes aux bords noirs, je relève ma tête vers cette Mousse et malgré-moi, un rictus né. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais bon, il est là autant le garder.

 **_ C'est stupide. Tu n'as qu'à demander et j'te dirais ce que tu veux sur lui, ça ne me dérange pas. Pis comme je te l'ai déjà dit, on est ami d'enfance, c'est normal de se connaître aussi bien.**

 **_ …Je sais.** Me raconte-t-il dans un soupir las. **J'aimerais que tu me donnes la moitié de lui.**

Pinçant ma lèvre, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'appuie sur l'une de mes jambes et m'accrochant à l'un de ces genoux, je m'immisce entre ses jambes et m'en vient à sa hauteur –ou presque-.  
Toujours assis sur le canapé, il me regarde faire et une fois face à face, je le scrute. Il est le premier à me demander ce genre de chose. A ne pas me forcer à partir. A me dire ce qu'on peut ressentir dans ce genre de situation et j'apprécie assez même si je sais qu'au fond, je suis celui qui passe en dernier.

 **_ Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.** Lui dis-je alors qu'on continue de s'épier.

 **_ …La moitié, c'est bien.**

Peut-être qu'il m'apprécie finalement, non !? N'en réclamer que la moitié, ça signifie bien qu'il me laisse une place non !? Dans cette histoire, j'veux dire.  
Prenant appuie de mes deux mains sur ces cuisses, mon rictus s'en va et mon air sérieux revient, j'ai besoin de l'étudier. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il veut même s'il vient de tout m'expliquer à l'instant. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. …Il m'intrigue.  
Avant je n'avais tout simplement pas d'opinion sur lui –sur les autres- et maintenant, voilà qu'il m'inspire des questions à ne plus en finir et j'ai peur qu'il ne devienne un sujet fascinant.

 **_ Oh, est-ce que j'arrive au mauvais moment !?** Résonne la voix de Dracule fraîchement arrivé.

Fronçant les sourcils à cette chose, je soupir de mauvaise grâce et relevant légèrement le menton, je me rassois sur le sol et attrape mon ordinateur.  
Je voulais étudier cette tête et voilà qu'on m'en empêche. Je dois être maudis. Quoiqu'il en soit, je cale mon dos contre le canapé et tape de nouveau sur le clavier de mon ordinateur –tout ça, entre les cuisses de ce Vert sans m'en rendre compte avant que Dracule ne m'en fasse la remarque-.

 **_ On était occupé de discuter.** Répond Zoro après avoir reçu son baiser de « bienvenu ».

 **_ Tu arrives bien tôt aujourd'hui Dracule-ya~, un problème !?** Je demande dans le même temps pour savoir ce qu'il fait ici.

 **_ Vous parliez de quoi !? Non, aucun.**

 _ **_ De toi.**_ Soupir le Roronoa alors que je fais la même chose de mon côté.

 **_ Vous êtes devenu si proche… mais c'est toujours moi que tu aimes le plus, n'est-ce pas !?** Murmure presque sournoisement ce Noiraud en agrippant –j'en suis sûr- les mèches vertes de notre cadet.

Je peux facilement entendre un « oui » récompensé évidemment par un baiser puis ensuite, plus rien.  
Je trouve ça tout de même étrange mais bon, je n'y fais pas attention et replonge dans mon écris –un jour ou l'autre je le terminerais j'en suis sûr-.  
Une main vient alors se poser sur le haut de mon crâne, celle de cet ébène j'imagine, et de son air moqueur, il me dit « _on ne t'oublie pas rassure-toi_ ».  
Très honnêtement, je m'en fiche d'être rassuré et il le sait. Il sait que j'ai trop mauvais caractère ou une mauvaise personnalité pour être aimé et il sait aussi que ça ne me dérange pas. Que j'en ai pris l'habitude depuis longtemps.

 **_ Bon, j'vais faire le dîner. Vous voulez quelque chose en particulier** **!?** Souffle cet Ébène en changeant complètement de sujet.

 **_ Des Onigiris.** Dis-je alors tout à fait sérieusement, ce qui me vaut une réponse bien cruelle.

 **_ Impossible, faut que tu manges sein et tous les jours des Onigiris c'est mauvais. Zoro !?**

 **_ De la viande.** Annonce ce Bretteur plein de conviction, j'en suis persuadé, ce qui lui vaut à son tour une remarque.

 **_ Finalement, vous êtes pareil… .Bon, laissez-moi faire.**

Il quitte le salon après ses dernières paroles et si mon clavier refait du bruit, je crois voir le reflet d'un sourire sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.  
Un sourire qui –je le crois, m'appartiens. Un sourire dont j'ignore la raison.  
Enfin bon, je m'en moque et soupirant de plus belle puisque je n'arrive pas à trouver de belle tournure de phrase, une chose inattendue me fait saisir. Une main inconnue sur le haut de mon crâne.  
Sentant cela, je suis obligé de pencher ma tête vers l'arrière et gardant mes aciers sur celui dans mon dos, il me tue du regard. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal.  
Et là, il me remet devant mon ordinateur et doucement, je sens ses doigts bouger sur mon cuir-chevelu. … …C'est super… …~  
On n'm'avait encore jamais fait ça et j'suis persuadé de me détendre et de fermer l'œil. J'en oublie de taper dans la seconde et soupirant d'aise, je me laisse aller à ce semblant de massage bien mérité puisque mon cerveau travail depuis 10 heures non-stop. …Et 10 heures de travail c'est trop même moi je le reconnais mais, je dois bien terminer mon devoir.

 **.**

J'étais rentré et ça m'avait surpris de les voir si près l'un de l'autre et en même temps, ça m'avait fait sourire. Je voulais que ça arrive et avoir réussi à les épier de la sorte m'avait donné envie d'un tas de chose.  
Pourtant quand je fais acte de présence, ils s'éloignent tous les deux. Enfin surtout Law à qui j'ai l'impression de lui avoir retiré son jouet. Il revient donc s'asseoir sur le sol et attrape son ordinateur. Ça doit bien faire une semaine qu'il est occupé avec son devoir, j'me demande s'il le terminera un jour.  
Attrapant la tête de mon Roronoa, je lui agrippe les lèvres bien fermement et fixant mon ami silencieux, je murmure près de cette bouche que je goûte toujours.

 **_ Tu as trouvé là une place bien équivoque Law. J'aime assez… et je suis sûr que toi aussi Zoro.**

Cette remarque faite, je les jauge encore un instant et je me dis qu'après une ou deux autres petites taquineries, je les laisserais à leur bon soin.  
Évidemment, ce gentil petit Roronoa me répond pour me dire ce qu'il était réellement occupé de faire tandis que Trafalgar –lui- se tracasse de ma présence ici. C'est vrai que j'ai terminé plus tôt que prévu et alors, j'ai bien le droit de me reposer de temps à autre.

 **_ Vous parliez de quoi !?** Demandais-je alors que je réponds dans le même temps à Law. **Non, aucun.** Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais des problèmes au travail. Je suis le meilleur dans ce que je fais.

 **_ De toi.**

Ah, j'aime quand ils sont synchro puisque ça n'arrive pas souvent et les taquiner encore plus. J'embrasse ce Vert –encore- j'aime faire ce genre de chose et m'en vais vers la cuisine.  
C'est mon tour de cuisine aujourd'hui et j'ai bien l'intention de faire quelque chose de bien. Par envie, je demande ce qui leurs feraient plaisir mais les réponses sont justes pénibles donc je les fais taire et prépare ma propre recette. C'est-à-dire, légume, viande, vitamine et aucunes graisses.  
Le silence revient dans le salon, ils ne parlent que très peu j'ai l'impression et je sais qu'ils n'ont encore rien fait, ce qui m'embête je dois l'avouer. Je les ai déjà imaginé des tas de fois à deux et je suis persuadé qu'ils adoreraient. Faudrait peut-être que je les force. …ça serait une idée !  
Pis les espionnant un peu, je vois le Roronoa prodiguer un massage crânien à Law. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'ils se touchent sans que je ne leur demande, c'est bien. …Ils progressent, même si c'est lent.  
Enfin bon, le dîner se termine après une demi-heure de dur labeur et j'appelle mes deux cadets à venir me rejoindre –ce qui se fait plus ou moins mollement-.

Je les regarde, les deux grignotent leurs assiettes comme si je tentais de les empoisonner et me masse le crâne de temps de gaminerie. Ils se ressemblent plus qu'ils ne le croient et si c'est parfois irritant, j'me dis aussi que c'est un trait de caractère qui leur est unique.  
Je fais la discussion comme toujours, chamboule les cheveux de l'apprenti médecin et s'il grogne de mon geste c'est qu'il déteste mais bon, il a l'air vraiment fatigué ces temps-ci.  
Je lui en fais d'ailleurs la remarque et il me fusille du regard –charmant…-. J'essaie d'être gentil et voilà ce que je récolte, ça mérite une punition tout ça et je compte bien là lui donner.  
Enfin bon, pour le moment je les force à manger et une fois la demi-assiette terminé, Law me dit qu'il s'en va prendre une douche, ce qui me laisse avec mon très cher Roronoa que j'adore.  
Il est vraiment mignon vous savez, adorable et facile à manipuler mais pour l'heure, profitons un peu.

 **_ Raconte-moi ta journée en même temps que tu m'aides à faire la vaisselle.** Lui dis-je en souriant gentiment.

Il accède à ma requête puis et une fois les mains dans l'eau à me dire ce qui a pu se passer dans sa journée, je me colle à son dos et lui mord la nuque.  
Il me demande d'arrêter, que je le déconcentre mais ça ne me regarde pas et je continue en passant mes mains sous son t-shirt. Je caresse ses côtes, remonte jusqu'à ses pectoraux où je peux titiller ses tétons quelque peu sensible.  
Il soupir légèrement, me demande d'arrêter aussi mais comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le toucher de la journée, je refuse. …Y'a pas moyen que je m'arrête en si bon chemin et pour le faire taire, je mordille son oreille droite incroyablement réceptive à toutes mes avances.

 **_ …J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi aujourd'hui tu sais. …A une autre façon d'utiliser le bokken par exemple.**

Murmurant, je sais qu'il aime ça et si je le mords quelque peu, c'est simplement pour l'entendre me répondre. J'aimerais tellement lui donner un cours particulier de kendo…, il en sortirait exténuer à coup sûr.  
Souriant un peu plus, je laisse mes mains descendre jusqu'à son pantalon et si je frôle son entrejambe, ce n'est pas fait exprès –du moins en apparence-.

 **_ Mihawk… ce n'est pas le moment…**

 **_ Au contraire et puis je suis sûr que ça t'excite. N'ai-je pas raison !? Regarde comme tu réagis en bas… t'es un bon garçon.**

Un bon garçon évidemment parce que j'adore quand il fait ce dont j'ai envie et suit mes ordres.  
Il presse fortement l'éponge qui fait de la mousse dans l'évier et je le titille ainsi durant de longues, très longues minutes –interminable pour lui-.  
Je frotte mon propre sexe couvert de mon jeans à son fessier et s'il réagit, c'est parce que je l'ai bien appris. Il ne peut absolument plus rien faire là…, sa tête n'a plus qu'une seule pensée, le sexe ! Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'en suis persuadé. Il est tellement facile à comprendre.  
Mais malheureusement, je suis arrêté dans ma taquinerie par un Noiraud encore trempé qui me fixe de son acier las. …Quoi !? Suis-je si prévisible pour lui !?

 **_ La salle de bain est libre.** Soupir-t-il entre deux coups de serviette sur ses mèches croulant sous les gouttes d'eau. **Vous n'avez qu'à vous doucher pendant que je termine la vaisselle.**

Il est si gentil sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte que ça en devient ridicule mais bon, je suis sûr qu'il pense simplement à se débarrasser de nous pour l'instant et de notre petit jeu érotique.  
Parfois même, j'me demande s'il aurait une vie sexuelle aussi active si je ne partageais pas mes choses préférées avec lui ! …Il a tellement de chance de m'avoir, il ne pourrait rien faire sans moi et c'est bien ce qui me rend heureux.  
J'aime qu'on ait besoin de moi. J'aime pouvoir agir à ma guise et le contrôler –et tout ça parce que je l'ai formaté dès son plus jeune âge…-.

 **_ Tu sais bien qu'on va faire plus que ça si tu nous y envoie tous les deux.**

 **_ Oui, alors évitez de faire trop de bruit, s'il vous plait.** Me dit-il comme si c'était normal et ça me dérange. Je veux qu'il participe plus. Je veux le voir s'amuser avec Zoro comme moi je peux le faire.

 **_ Dans ce cas je vais bien le préparer et une fois terminé, tu nous rejoindras dans la chambre. Zoro, dit-lui que tu veux t'amuser avec lui aussi.**

Je ne saurais dire quelle tête Law est en train de faire mais, je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'ennuie. Il me fixe –moi et ce charmant Sabreur- et je ne sais pas. …Est-il intéressé par la réponse de Zoro ou non !? J'aimerais tellement que oui mais, il est très difficile à cerner questions sentiments.  
Autant je peux vous dire comment le manipuler, autant je ne sais pas s'il peut vraiment aimer quelque chose d'autre que moi depuis tous les rejets qu'il a vécu.

 **_ Je… ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes après.** Marmonne mon Zoro sans fixer ce presque médecin. Et ça serait mentir que de dire que je n'aime pas cette réponse. …Il aura un bon point.

 **_ …Dans ce cas, pas plus de deux fois. Je me lève tôt demain et je dois terminer mon devoir.**

Oh ho intéressant, les premières exigences de Law et sur un ton autoritaire en plus de ça, j'aime. Il ne m'avait jamais fait ça avant et je suis sûr qu'on progresse.  
J'attrape le poignet du Roronoa pour qu'il me suive jusqu'à la salle d'eau et en passant, je remarque que cet ébène a de nouveau changé son savon. Cette fois, c'est pêche –j'aime assez-.  
Je lui dis de nous rejoindre dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure et m'enfermant dans la salle de bain, je commence déjà à déshabiller mon amant.  
J'aime beaucoup cette relation que nous avons tous les trois et j'ai hâte de voir comment elle va évoluer. Hâte de voir si Zoro peut continuer à me rendre amoureux de lui !

… .

* * *

 **Fin du chapitre!**

Piouf, je suis tellement contente d'avoir pu poster aujourd'hui! Je posterais d'ailleurs sur mon autre fiction, très vite.  
Merci pour votre patience qui a dû être mise à rude épreuve par ma faute, mais je tenterais de me faire pardonner! Je vous dis à très vite et j'espère que vous continuerais d'aimer cette fiction!  
Merci d'avoir lu! Encore plus si vous commentez! Et encore plus si vous revenez la fois prochaine!

 **Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à vous!**

Je pensais avoir du temps pendant les grandes vacances pour poster, mettre de nouveau chapitre et lire et en réalité, je n'ai eu le temps de rien et je n'ai même pas posté un seul chapitre sur aucune de mes deux fictions en cours. Honte à moi. Vous avez le droit de me huer.  
En réalité, j'ai travaillé, fait du camping -beaucoup, peut-être un peu trop je l'avoue- et pas mal d'autre chose, notamment quelques conventions où j'ai pu faire de nouvelles rencontres et où j'ai pu inauguré mon cosplay de Nezuko -si vous ne connaissez pas, courrez voir Kimetsu no Yaiba-.  
Bref, je n'ai pas vu ces deux mois passés et je m'en excuse.

 **Rating** : M  
 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama -même si en ce moment, j'ai envie de le frapper très fort-.  
 **Pairing** : Law x Zoro x Mihawk.

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

* * *

 _ **« Si tu pouvais aller chez Zoro pour le détacher, ça m'arrangerais. J'ai un petit imprévu et je ne voudrais pas qu'il me déteste. A tout à l'heure. »**_

Voilà ce que je reçois comme mail de la part de Mihawk.  
Retirant mes lunettes pour me masser l'arête du nez, je les dépose à même la table et soupirant, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix et puis, ça me fera prendre l'air.  
J'avais pensé rentrer à la maison une fois ma recherche terminée mais bon, ma sieste sera repoussée d'une heure. Je salut Sachi –un collègue de seconde année que j'aide de temps à autre- et rangeant mes affaires dans mon sac, je sors de la bibliothèque et accessoirement du campus.  
Je recherche dans ma mémoire quelle ligne de métro je dois prendre pour arriver chez le Roronoa et une fois cette chose en tête, je me dirige vers le sud.  
En réalité je n'espère qu'une chose, ne pas le retrouver dans une position trop trash. Avec Dracule ça semble tout à fait plausible.

Dans le métro, je fais tout pour ne pas m'endormir et si l'un de mes livres me tient compagnie, je crois bailler plus que nécessaire.  
Je dois avoir des larmes près des yeux tellement la fatigue se fait ressentir et tout ça, c'est simplement ma faute. Je fais des recherches facultatives, parce que je m'ennuie en cours, parce que je veux apprendre des choses plus intéressantes et parce que j'aime être sur des opérations qui ne sont réservés qu'aux dernières années de médecine. Parce que je veux en savoir à maximum par pur égocentrisme.  
Enfin bon, je le reconnais et c'est déjà pas mal donc, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même si j'ai des heures de sommeil manquantes.  
Le trajet se fait long, près de 10 minutes je crois bien et quand je descends du wagon, pendant un instant je cherche ma route. C'est quoi… …la deuxième fois que je viens ici.  
Et il me faudra un peu plus de 5 minutes avant d'arriver devant cette porte, avant que je ne sorte cette clef de ma poche –clef que Dracule m'a fait accepter de force- et attendez, il n'habiterait pas plus près de la faculté que moi !?

J'entre et referme la porte derrière moi, dépose mes affaires à l'entrée et passant une main dans mes cheveux, je fais acte de présence en m'excusant d'être entré.  
J'avance à pas feutré dans cet appartement et observant ce couloir qui me fait face, aucun bruit ne se fait. C'est sûrement pour ça que je me décide à pénétrer dans le salon et que je me retrouve nez à nez avec ce Roronoa.  
Un Roronoa qui allait marmonner le nom de ce Noiraud avant qu'il ne m'aperçoive.  
Attendez un instant, il n'est pas censé être attaché, ligoté ou je ne sais quoi celui-là !? Il n'est pas censé m'attendre pour que je le libère !? Pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir été mené en bateau à présent !?

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !?** Me demande ce Bretteur en affichant une mine étonnée.

 **_ Mihawk. Il m'a envoyé un mail comme quoi il t'avait ligoté et que je devais te libérer. …Il m'emmerde.** Voilà ce que je soupir alors que je fixe les environs en affichant la mine des mauvais jours.

 **_ Pourquoi- Il n'est pas venu ici depuis deux jours.**

 **_ Merde, sérieux vous m'emmerdez.**

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me mets en colère. Parce que j'aurais préféré être ailleurs !? Faire quelque chose de mieux !? Ne pas être mêlé aux lubies de cet Ébène complètement dingue !? J'en sais rien et c'est sûrement pour ça que je m'en prends à ce Citron Vert. Parce qu'il joue le jeu de Mihawk !

 **_ Mihawk n'a-**

 **_ Oui, je sais. Tu aurais préféré voir Dracule-ya~ pas la peine de m'le dire.** Je n'arrête pas de grogner, sûrement la fatigue ou alors l'évocation de ce nom devenu horripilant.

 **_ C'est pas ce que j'ai di-**

 **_ Oh, parce que tu n'as pas murmuré son nom en entendant la porte s'ouvrir !? Parce que tu n'espérais pas un peu qu'il vienne !? J'suis sûr qu'il t'a aussi envoyé un mail pour dire qu'il arrivait !**

 **_ Ok, j'ai prononcé son nom et alors ! T'as un problème avec ça !** Est-ce qu'il me gueule après !? Sérieusement, j'vais le réduire en bouilli ce petit prétentieux !

 **_ Y'en a toujours que pour lui ! Tu es bien comme les autres pas vrai Roronoa-ya~ et si je prenais ce qui me reviens de droit pour une fois.**

 **_ De quoi tu parles !?**

 **_ Dracule-ya~ est bien censé te partager avec moi non alors c'est ce que j'vais faire.**

L'attrapant par le haut de son sweat, je viens à lui et m'approchant de son visage, je lui vole un baiser des plus hargneux. Je passe l'une de mes mains derrière sa nuque pour ne pas qu'il se recule et continuant de l'embrasser, je le fais reculer encore et encore.  
De là, il chute dans le canapé et je le suis bien vite pour le surplomber et pour ne lui laisser aucunes minutes de répit. Ses mains sur mes hanches, sûrement qu'il essaie de m'éloigner de lui mais je suis tenace et dérivant sur sa mâchoire, j'ai bien l'intention de le marquer. De prendre un bout de lui.  
Pas grand-chose mais assez pour…, je ne sais pas. Je veux juste laisser une trace de mon passage.  
C'est peut-être pour ça qu'une fois arrivé à son cou je le mords durement et s'il gémit, c'est peut-être parce que je le fais saigner. C'est pas forcément voulu mais bon…, pas grave.  
Je lèche cette plaie superficielle, revient vers ses lèvres et si mes aciers le dévisage un petit moment, c'est parce que je veux voir quelles réactions je provoque chez lui. Est-ce que je le dégoûte ou non !?

L'une de mes mains sans va sous son chandail, sa peau est chaude…, tellement chaude que ça en est agréable et continuant de lui voler de ses baisers qu'il devrait normalement échanger avec Dracule, je crois flancher.  
Une fois de plus mon corps me rappel à l'ordre et si je plonge dans ce cou pour apercevoir une dernière fois cette blessure que je lui ai faite, le sommeil me trouve et je m'en vais doucement au pays des rêves. Faut dire c'est confortable là où je suis, chaud et sûrement douillé aussi. J'suis… bien là, même si j'avais prévu tout autre chose. C'est de sa faute si je m'endors parce qu'il me laisse faire. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne se débat plus !? Pourquoi ne me jette-t-il pas !? Il a bien assez de force pour ça. Il est bien assez fort pour me foutre une raclée digne de ce nom.  
Finalement je prendrais ma part de ce Roronoa une autre fois. Parce que j'suis bien décidé à l'avoir, à laisser mon nom sur ce corps qu'on m'a généreusement offert. C'est la première fois que je décide de marquer ce que Dracule veut bien me partager et- …Ma tête est chaude, j'crois qu'il vient de poser quelque chose sur ma tête et c'est super agréable. Plongeant un peu plus dans les bras de Morphée, je me laisse aller et m'endors complètement. Je n'étais peut-être pas si en colère que ça après tout.

 **.**

Je n'ai pas vu Law rentrer alors j'me suis dit qu'il était resté chez Zoro et je n'avais pas eu tort. Au début, j'avais bien pensé les laisser seul parce qu'après tout, c'était mon intention qu'ils s'envoient en l'air tous les deux puis, j'me suis dit que les surprendre et voir leurs têtes pouvaient être pas mal.  
Enfin là, c'est navrant. Complètement désespérant.  
Ils sont là, dans le salon de ce Vert et endormi dans le canapé. Totalement et irrémédiablement habillés ! Le petit Roronoa agrippe la tête de jais de mon ami et son autre main doit certainement être occupée de creuser sa taille mais, c'est pas ceux à quoi je m'attendais. Pis ils sont bien trop paisible là, que ça m'emmerde un peu. J'crois jamais avoir été aussi câlin avec ce Vert est c'est gênant parce qu'après tout, c'est moi qu'il aime de tout son cœur.  
M'approchant d'eux, je chiffonne les mèches de Zoro pour le réveiller et si je réussi, il semble déboussolé et perdu. Et une fois ses esprits retrouvés, je lui montre du doigt mon cher meilleur ami qui continue de considérer mon petit-ami comme un oreiller géant.

 **_ On s'est endormi.** Me dit-il comme une évidence.

 **_ J'aurais cru comprendre oui mais pourquoi !? Vous n'étiez pas censé faire autre chose !?** Lui dis-je en fronçant légèrement les sourcils déçu de leurs attitudes à tous les deux.

 **_ C'est toi qui- …Pourquoi lui avoir menti !?** J'aime sa question et j'aime aussi le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas enlevé sa main de ces mèches charbons. Il l'apprécie vraiment maintenant.

 **_ Ce n'était qu'un petit mensonge pour vous aider tous les deux. N'oublie pas, il faut que tu l'aimes autant que moi mais bon là, va falloir le punir. …Et toi aussi.**

Aussitôt ma phrase terminée, j'attrape des cheveux bien sombre et tirant cette tête vers l'arrière, il n'aura pas un réveille des plus tendre, je l'avoue. Law gémit, essaie de s'extirper de ma prise mais il n'y arrive pas.  
Je le tourne alors vers moi, demande silencieusement à Zoro de ne pas faire un geste et maintenant éveillé, Trafalgar comprend rapidement qui je suis. Lui souriant, il essaie toujours de me faire lâcher mais, je crois que je l'aime bien comme ça aussi de temps en temps. …Soumis.

 **_ Lâche-moi, Dracule-ya~**

 **_ Je ne peux pas faire ça. Ton comportement me chagrine beaucoup, j'avais tout prévu pour toi et toi, tu t'endors. Il va falloir réparer ça alors maintenant, embrasse-le.** Il se débat un peu plus fortement mais je fini par plaquer sa tête contre celle de ce Vert qui me fixe sans comprendre. **Ne bouge pas Zoro, obéis toi aussi. Faite-moi plaisir.**

 **_ Arrête ça…, merde !**

Law allait essayer de m'accrocher à l'aide de ses bras mais j'attrape le plus valide pour le mettre dans son dos et le maîtriser ainsi. Totalement à ma merci –et à celle de Zoro-, il est obligé d'accéder à ma requête. Je veux les voir rien que tous les deux… .

 **_ Allez Law, embrasse-le. Zoro fait un effort toi aussi.**

Le truc c'est que si j'appuie dans le dos de Trafalgar pour le faire arrêter de bouger, je coince par la même occasion ce Roronoa et très honnêtement, je n'en suis pas peu fier.  
Ils sont là, allongés l'un sur l'autre, le visage si près et pourtant, Law essaie encore de me résister, ce que je stoppe bien vite en plaquant ses lèvres à celle de mon Roronoa. Il faut bien lui montrer comment on fait.  
Au bout d'un petit moment, j'obtiens enfin ce que je veux et même si ce n'est pas des plus démonstratifs, c'est déjà pas mal. Je peux enfin les voir s'embrasser.

 **_ Bien maintenant, Law lève ton cul et toi Zoro, abaisse son pantalon et masturbe-le.**

A ma demande, mon cher Trafalgar se débat de nouveau mais soufflant un « laisse-toi faire » doucereux –ou terrifiant- à son oreille, il daigne m'obéir. C'est agréable de voir à quel point on peut être respecté parfois ou alors croit-il que je le laisserais s'il accepte ce que je dis.  
Malgré-tout, il n'est pas consentant. J'le vois bien et j'l'entends bien puisqu'il me traite d'enfoiré et qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.  
A quatre pattes ou presque au-dessus du Roronoa, je fais un signe à celui-ci pour qu'il déboutonne le pantalon de ce Noiraud et sans gestes brusques, il le fait. Mes mains toujours occupés de tenir cet ébène qui se débat en l'agrippant par ses cheveux et son bras, je le soulève un peu plus en attrapant son pull. Son pantalon descend alors au milieu de ses fesses et s'il se dandine c'est parce qu'il n'aime pas énormément cette place –ou me connaît trop bien allez savoir-.

 **_ Caresse-le Zoro, il n'attend que ça…, pas vrai Law.**

 **_ Va t'faire foutre ! Sérieux, t'es qu'un connard Dracule-ya~** Me crache-t-il alors que je fini par enfouir son visage dans le cou de ce Sabreur.

 **_ Si tu veux, après j'irais m'envoyer en l'air mais pour l'instant on s'occupe de toi.**

 **_ Et toi arrête, me… …touche pas !**

Trafalgar se dandine pour que les mains de Zoro ne l'atteignent pas mais, il ne peut rien y faire. Il devrait s'avouer vaincu et le laisser faire.  
Mon vert s'applique à la tâche pendant que je maintiens ce Noiraud contre lui et si de léger soupir peuvent se faire entendre, Law essaie tant bien que mal de les étouffer. Son cul bouge de droite à gauche et pour cette raison, j'enlève ma main des cheveux de jais pour prendre celle du Roronoa et la plaçant sur les fesses légèrement rebondies de cet ébène, je lui montre la marche à suivre.  
Et voilà qu'un fessier se fait malaxer et qu'une verge se prend au plaisir des caresses.  
Continuant de regarder leur petit manège, la seconde main de Law prit au piège contre son torse et celui de Zoro, s'agrippe à celui-ci et quand sa tête se tourne pour trouver un peu d'air, j'aperçois facilement le coup d'œil de ce Vert.  
Est-ce qu'il aime le visage de Law déformé par le plaisir !? Cette chose est intéressante.

 **_ Vas-y plus fort Zoro, il aime ça. …Tu ne l'entends pas, il te dit d'aller plus vite.**

Il concède à m'écouter –comme toujours- et je suis sûr qu'il prend son pied à le toucher de la sorte. Roronoa est un pervers qui aime le fessier de mon ami d'enfance.  
On continue de maltraiter notre Noiraud, ses gémissements ne peuvent plus être étouffés dorénavant et allant plus vite sur cette verge dressée entre les mains de Zoro, j'aperçois des morsures se faire.  
Law mord avec ferveur la peau du Roronoa –j'en suis presque persuadé- et relâchant sa tête –que j'avais repris en main entre-temps- puisqu'il semble avoir compris le message, j'avance maintenant ma main sur son postérieur qui crie famine.  
Humidifiant deux de mes doigts, je les fais s'aventurer sur un sillon bien chaud et venant titiller l'intimité de Trafalgar, il ne peut s'empêcher de se cambrer davantage.

 **_ Regarde-le, il aime aussi quand on s'occupe de derrière… n'est-ce pas Law !?**

 **_ A-rrêtez de hn~ me toucher…**

Son corps est bouillant et je les connu plus résistant que ça mais bon, ça ne me dérange pas de le voir aussi soumis.  
On continue de le maltraiter encore et encore, lui de gémir et c'est bien Zoro qui embrasse Trafalgar pas l'inverse. C'est bien lui que j'ai vu faire. Lui qui a attrapé cette tête… peut-être pour atténuer ces gémissements ou alors parce qu'il lui donne envie, je ne sais pas. J'vais devoir lui demander.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Law fini par éjaculer entre leurs deux corps et par venir s'écrouler sur le Roronoa qui l'accueille bien sagement.  
De là, j'agrippe les cheveux pelouse de mon petit-ami et lui capture les lèvres pour un baiser des plus fiévreux.

 **_ On te laisse te reposer 5 minutes Law, ensuite vient nous rejoindre dans la chambre.**

On laisse Trafalgar sur le canapé après que Zoro est pu se dégager de là –aider par le rejet de Law- et l'attirant dans sa chambre, je vais me faire plaisir.  
Me laissant tomber sur la couette, je reste assis sur ce bout de lit et déboutonnant mon pantalon, je lui montre l'état dans lequel ils m'ont mis. Ce Roronoa était tellement adorable en pensant avoir la situation « en main » qu'il m'a donné une érection.  
Je lui dis de s'occuper de ça, il s'exécute bien sagement et tirant sur son pull pour qu'il le retire, je peux facilement apercevoir les morsures maintenant –surtout celle faite jusqu'au sang-. …C'est la première fois que Law laisse une marque aussi voyante.

 **_ Tu avais envie de l'embrasser tout à l'heure !?** Je lui demande alors qu'il me caresse la verge de sa bouche.

 **_ …Oui.** Est-ce qu'il semble gêné de sa réponse !? Évidemment et c'est ce que je préfère.

 **_ Bien. Est-ce je peux te mordre par-dessus cette trace Zoro !?** Soupirais-je en caressant cette marque tellement visible dans son cou.

 **_ N-non, je ne veux pas que ça se voit davantage.**

 **_ Dans ce cas, j'vais le faire dans un endroit que seul moi et Law pourront voir.**

L'arrêtant dans sa fellation, je le relève pour lui retirer pantalon et boxer et le mettant sur le lit, c'est à mon tour de jouer.  
J'en ai bien assez de ne rien faire et il faut que je lui montre à quel point il m'a déçu en ne faisant que dormir au côté de ce Noiraud et puis, peut-être aussi que je suis légèrement jaloux de cela.  
A moi, ça ne met jamais arrivé de dormir de cette façon avec ce Roronoa. Ils avaient l'air si paisible…, sûrement que ça m'a contrarié sans le savoir.

… **.**

* * *

 **A suivre...** ,

J'arrête de promettre, on est d'accord. Je ne respecte jamais mes délais! Je pense que je vais vous acheter un cageot de tomate pour que vous puissiez me les jeter dessus. Même moi, je me hais de ne pas avoir posté.

J'arrête de ressasser erreurs et je ne peux qu'espérer que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, enfin posté!  
Merci pour votre patience et votre fidélité! Du fond du coeur, merci!

Je vous embrasse bien fort!


End file.
